The Life I Live With You
by SnixX321
Summary: Sequel to "Spys and Boys: Not the best mix." Will the boys have the courage to ask the girls that special question or will the girls get imaptient and leave them? R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Spys and Boys: Not the best mix." If you haven't read that one, I guess its ok. Anyway, I hope I write a good first chapter for those who asked for a sequel to my other story. **

**So, on with the chapter!**

Cammie POV

Bex, Macey and I were at Liz's house, waiting for her to come home from her date with Jonas. We had raided her freezer and stole her ice cream (Yum!). Macey had picked out a 'chick movie,' as Bex liked to call it.

Liz came busting through her door two hours after she had left (Liz, by the way, lived in a house, unlike the rest of us, who lived in an apartment that we only slept in when we weren't on missions). She was crying but smiling at the same time. Bex came up to Liz and put her hands Liz's shoulder.

"What happened?" Bex growled. "Did he hurt you? If he did, he is going to wish he was dead!"

"N-no, Bex, no!" Liz laughed. "I'm engaged! To Jonas! I'm going to marry him!"

Macey squealed and hugged Liz after Bex did. I gave Liz a giant hug.

"I'm happy for you, Liz," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Cam," Liz said to me. "That means a lot to me."

We all smiled at her. Then Macey sighed and we all plopped down on the couch to hear the latest Preston/Macey drama.

"Okay, girlie, what wrong?" Bex put an arm around Macey's shoulders. Macey glared at Bex for a second. She didn't like the name 'girlie.'

"Preston is the problem," she mumbled. The rest of us rolled our eyes. Something is always wrong with Preston. They've broken up and gotten back together eleven times already. "I think he _might_ propose to me but…when I think he will, he doesn't. It frustrating," Macey groaned.

Liz, Bex and I said our sympathies.

"You never know, Mace, he might be planning a big, romantic dinner with you so he could as you," I said.

"We'll give him some encouragement," Bex told Macey.

Liz just nodded her head with pity in her eyes.

"Thanks, girls, you know how to make a girl feel better," Macey grinned at us.

We just smiled widely at her.

~Meanwhile~

Jonas POV

I couldn't stop smiling while I drove home. When I got to the house, I grabbed my phone and called Zach.

"Jonas," Zach greeted me. Yup, that's him. No, 'hello' or 'hey' for the guy who helped him hack his girlfriends' profile at the Gallagher Academy.

"Hey, Zach, I need you to come over to my house real quick with Grant, please, it's important," I told him.

"Why?" he asked but I could hear him getting into his car in the background.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Don't forget to-" he cut me off.

"Bring Grant. Yeah, I know," Zach said. I could practically see his smirk through the phone.

"Okay," I hung up. Exactly 5 minutes, 4 seconds and 34 milliseconds later, Grant and Zach knocked on my door.

I flung it open and yelled. "I'm going to marry Liz!"

"Congrats, man!" Grant clapped me on the back. Ouch. Maybe a little too hard. "I'm proud of you! The first of us to ask our girls!" Grant looked at Zach. "I told you so, Zach."

Zach looked confused. "Told me what?"

"That he would be the first to marry," Grant grinned.

"No," Zach said slowly. "No, you didn't, Grant."

"Did too," Grant muttered. He looked hurt.

Zach rolled his eyes (much like his girlfriend, Cammie, when she was annoyed at him). "Whatever, Grant."

**Short, I know, but tell me, should I continue with this kind of sequel? Do you think it would be a sufficient sequel? Tell me please, I appreciate feedback! **

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! **

Grant POV

I wanted to marry Bex, I knew that much but me, being a wimp, could just not get the question out! It's frustrating because she is always around the girls. Not that I minded _too_ much but a little privacy would be nice!

Well, there is only one option if I'm going to ask Bex to marry me _without people around_ (that would just make me even more nervous)!

I was going to ask Macey, Cammie and Liz to help me.

Macey, I knew, would be more than happy to help me and so would Liz. I hope Cammie would. Cammie's the unpredictable type. That's exactly why Zach liked her so much in the begoning.

So, all I had to do was ask for their help and I would be on my way to marrying Bex!

Liz POV

I groaned internally at the text message from Macey. It hasn't even been 24 hours since I told them I was marrying Jonas and Macey _already_ wanted to go shopping. Of course, we aren't shopping for the dress until we the flowers, carteriors, the location, etc, etc. It's getting on my nerves already.

The text from Macey:

_Lizzy,_

_Meet at my house and we can start deciding a date and all the important stuff. Me and Bex want to go shopping for the dress after we have all the 'important' stuff done. So let's get it done!_

_Love from,_

_Macey_

A little harsh sounding but hey, that's Macey. She has no patience. Which isn't really a good thing for a spy but she holds it in _most of the time_.

I sigh and shook my head as I texted back:

_Macey,_

_Alright, I'll be there after work._

_Love from,_

_Liz_

I sighed and went back to decoding some creepy coded message from terriost in Russia.

Macey POV

After typing that message to Liz and getting her reply, I headed to the café near the CIA HQ for lunch with Preston. He doesn't work as much as his dad so he always has lunch with me unless it's something that is really, really important and he can't make it.

I have to say it, Preston is an amazing boyfriend but sometimes, he annoys me. We've been going out ever since we both finished high school 8 years ago. On and off ever since. I can't seem to get away from him. He always draws me back in, make me wanting more every time I leave.

I sighed as I pulled up to the Lavender Café. Most of the waitresses knew me here since I came here every day for lunch, Preston or no Preston. All I had to do was say I wanted my usual and my order was up in five minutes tops. Preston wasn't as familiar with the waitresses as I was but they still knew his usual.

Preston sat in our usual outside seat, since it was a sunny, clear day. He was just glancing around and when he spotted me, he smiled widely. My heart jumped and I felt a little nervous. Yes, Macey McHenry nervous? Spy and boy genius being nervous around Preston Winters **(A/N: I think that's his last name. If it's not, please tell me so I can correct it)**.

"Mace, hey," Preston said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He knew I didn't like public stuff, partly because I'm a senator's daughter (yes after all these years, my dad is s_till_ in politics) and partly because I'm a spy and don't like drawing attention to myself.

I should mention this one crucial fact. I haven't told Preston I'm a spy. Cammie has told me to do it over and over again but I just can't bring myself to do it! What if he leaves me? I can't handle that! I love having Preston be with me all the time (not all the time but like, as my boyfriend).

I also knew that Preston was trying to work up the nerve to ask me to marry him! I knew it but I didn't say it! Truthfully, I wanted him to ask me but not unless he knew I was a spy! I just…couldn't do that to him. Hide from him every night. It's hard enough lieing to him when I go on missions! He'll think I'm cheating on him…

"Macey?" Preston asked with this confused face. "You look sad, what's wrong, Mace?"

I quickly covered my emotion (something I learned well at Gallagher) and smiled at him. "Nothing, just thinking about how I haven't seen you in awhile."

He grinned at that and was about to say something before Mary, my usual waitress who was here almost every day, came up and looked at me.

"The usual, Macey?" she asked. Yes, I told her my name but it's not like she was plotting against the world.

"Yes, thank you, Mary," I said to her.

"And you, sir?" Mary looked at Preston.

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Mary walked away with a wink and a faint, "Be right back!"

I looked at Preston. "So, how's everything going with your dad?"

"Fine," he said but he said like it was automatic. I knew he was deep in thought. Inside, I sighed.

This was going to be a long lunch.

Cammie POV

I was sitting in my office when Zach walked in with a single rose. I smiled and got up, walking to the door.

"Why, hello, beautiful," Zach said as he wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "I came to see if you would join me in a lunch date."

"I'd be happy to," I grinned. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We did this almost 95 times a day. It gets annoying but never old. "But first, I have to stop by Liz's lab and drop off my paperwork."

If you're wondering why I would drop my papers at Liz's office/lab, it's because she has to scan it into the computer then, she has some person come in once a week to load the papers of summarized mission up and into a very secretive place. They guy comes tomorrow, so if I don't get my papers in, I'll have to wait another week.

"Alright, then, let's get moving," Zach grabbed my hand after I had piled up all the papers in my arms and Zach had set the rose on my desk. I didn't know it then but I would cherish that rose forever.

We walked to Liz's lab. When I got there, Zach opened the door for me, seeing as I had full arms. Then I dropped them on Liz's desk. I was going to leave a note but then Liz walked in.

"More paperwork, Cam?" she looked at the stack.

"Yes," I sighed. "My hand hurts now," I complained. Liz laughed and Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes. See, I told you we did this a lot.

"Alright, thanks, I'll get this ran through today, okay?" she put the stack on a roller desk to take into the lab.

"Sure," I nodded and was about to leave before Liz said:

"Oh, and Cammie, I don't know if Macey told you this but we have to meet up at her house after work for my wedding planning."

"I'll be there," I called as I walked out the door with Zach.

"It's only been a day and you girls are already planning?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I pouted. "It's Macey's idea though! I would have waited a few days but Macey wants to get on with dress shopping and Bes says we shouldn't until we have everything else done."

Zach chuckled and muttered, "Girls…"

I smacked him on the head and walked ahead.

"Ouch. That hurt, Gallagher Girl," he mumbled as he caught up to me.

I only smirked his smirk.

Bex POV

~Hours Later (A.K.A. after work)~

I got in my car after work and a make out session with Grant. He was going to Jonas's house with Zach and Preston to 'hang out' but I'm pretty sure they'll be doing something else.

It was only a 20 minute ride from the CIA HQ to Macey's condo. I parked and got out. I could see that Liz and Cammie were already here, along with Macey, so I ran upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Name?" I heard Macey yell.

"Rebecca Baxter, room 215," I said back. It was just a password to get in. That's how paranoid spies are. We have made enemies in five years, you know. Room 215 was the room we shared at Gallagher. Not a lot of people know that.

The door opened and I saw that they already had notes on the floor. I groaned internally. When I said I wanted things done and ready before we shopped for the dress, I didn't mean I wanted it done in a day!

"Let's get started," Macey grinned evilly.

At 10:13 p.m., I rolled over on the floor and, out loud, groaned. So far, we had chosen the flowers (purple and pink poppies) **(A/N: I don't know if Poppies come in those colors but give me a break. I;m not a florist.)**, the location (at the hotel near HQ. it had this nice ball room that would be perfect for Liz) and most of the people that are coming (I would name them all but I had a bad headache. They were mostly people from work). All in all, we hadn't gotten a lot done.

Cammie muttered. "I need a drink."

Liz, who was half-asleep, jumped up like a wild woman, "Then let's go get one! I can't be here in this living room anymore!"

Macey snorted. "Thank you."

"I agree," I mumbled.

Macey nodded. "I suppose we could…leave this for tomorrow."

A groan came from Cammie, Liz and me. We walked to the garage (yes, this apartment complex had a garage for the cars).

"Let's take my car," Macey said. So we did and climbed into her car.

We all went to the nearest bar, which happened to be a dancing club also. It was called 'White Heat.'

I was sitting in front with Macey driving, Liz and Cammie on the right with Liz behind me and Cammie behind Macey. Macey got us second row parking and we went into the club, quickly locating the bar.

Cammie was the first there. "Give me something sweet, please."

The bartender nodded and got Cammie her drink. Macey got something strong, I did also, and Liz got the same as Cammie. We sat drinking staring at the dancers.

"So, Liz, are you excited?" Macey asked.

"Nervous but excited at the same time," Liz smiled shyly. "I-"

Cammie glass fell to the floor. We all looked at her.

"Um…guys…look," she pointed towards a generally area. I didn't know what she was pointed at but then, I saw them.

The guys. Zach, Jonas, Preston, and Grant. Zach had one girl in front of him and one in the back, both grinding him. Preston had one girl whispering to him, problably bad, dirty things. Jonas looked freaked by all the girls hanging around them. And Grant…oh, Grant. He had a girl that looked a lot like me all over him. I mean, _all_ over him. Kissing him everywhere her lips could reach.

Liz burst into tears and Macey comforted her. I wanted to kill somebody but then Camme started crying a little. I comforted her.

"Let's go home," Macey suggested. I agreed and we walked out of the bar.

_**To be continued, my faithful readers…**_

_**~SnixX321**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, if you haven't read my other stories, you should really check them out. I know I'm kind of selling myself but I need some reviews on them…please. **

Bex POV

We managed to get back to Macey's house. Liz was sitting on the couch crying her little eyes out but Cammie had dried her eyes. Macey and me haven't shed a tear.

"What should we do about this?" Cammie whispered. Me and her looked automatically at Macey (the boy expert). Liz was too busy crying to notice the conversation.

Macey thought for a minute, pacing and taping a manicured finger on her chin. Then she looked at us.

"Nothing. We do nothing," Macey said with a lot of confidence.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. "The men we possible love were hanging out with strippers and we are going to sit back and do _nothing_!"

"We don't know they are strippers…" Cammie said hopefully.

I snorted. "Did you _see_ their clothing? They are strippers."

"Let them figure out what they did wrong," Macey told us. "Let them suffer without us."

Cammie hesitated then said, "It makes sense. I agree with Macey."

Liz just kept crying and crying. I felt bad for her. She loved Jonas!

Nodding, I agreed.

"I'll do it too," Liz said. "B-but that means I have to call off the wedding!" that sent her into another round of sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Liz," Cammie said to her.

"We'll help you, Liz," Macey said.

"We should do it through text, though," I said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Cammie asked.

"They have hurt us a lot tonight," I hissed. "Plus, if we are going to go with Macey plan then we should not talk to their faces."

Macey nodded and finally, Cammie saw the sense.

"Type it, please," Liz handed her phone to Macey with shaking hands. "I-I c-can't!"

Macey sighed and texted the message. I didn't see what she wrote though.

Jonas POV

I was laughing my head off at my house with Zach, Preston and Grant. We weren't that drunk but we were a little tipsy. Don't worry though, we still had common sense with us.

My phone vibrated and I saw I had a text message from Liz. I smiled and opened it.

_Jonas,_

_The wedding is off._

_Liz_

I jumped up and yelled some very bad curse words in seven different languages.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Grant yelled. Zach snatched my phone out of my hand and Preston and Grant leaned in for a good look. Then they gaped at me after reading it.

"What did you do?" Preston asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I told him, still yelling.

"Ask her," Grant shrugged. Like it was no big deal the love of my life just called off our wedding.

This is what I typed back:

_Liz,_

_What happened? What did I do wrong?_

_Jonas_

Cammie POV

Two minutes later, Liz's phone vibrated again. We all looked at Macey, who read it out loud.

"Liz, what happened? What did I do wrong? Jonas," she read.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"No, that's for them to figure out," Macey shrugged. I saw Bex thinking about something really hard and automatically knew it was about Grant. I might've been looking mainly at Zach in that scene in the club but that don't mean I didn't see Grant making out with a stripper.

"Text him back then," Bex said.

"No way," Macey shook her head and plopped down on a single chair. "As I said, let them figure out what they did wrong."

Zach POV

After five minutes of Liz not answering, Jonas got a bit…antsy, shall we say. I sighed and decided it was time to do something.

"Want me to call Cammie? Maybe she knows what went wrong? She is one of Liz's best friends," I offered.

"YES! YES, DO THAT!" Jonas yelled. Jeez, pushy much.

I pulled out my CIA phone and called Cammie. She was speed dial #1.

"Zach," Cammie answered with no emotion. WTF? Now I really wanted to know what happened!

"Hey, Jonas is over here freaking out because Liz called off the wedding. Can you tell me what happened?" I said promptly.

"No," she told me. Again with no emotion in that usually playful, energetic voice that saw the best in everything. I was thoroughly confused right now.

"Cam, what's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

A pause. Then…"You're clueless." And she hung up on me. The guys were all looking at me.

"What did she say?" Preston asked.

"I asked her can she tell me what's wrong and she said no. Then I asked her what's wrong and she said I'm clueless," I said in shock. What did I do wrong?

"I'll try Macey," Preston pulled out his phone.

Preston POV

Macey answered at the first.

"What?" she snapped.

I was taken aback as I said, "Hey, Mace, Jonas is freaking out and Zach is kind of confused. Why did Liz call of the wedding?"

"Figure it out yourself," Macey hissed before hanging up. I stared at the phone in shock.

I replayed her words to Zach, Jonas and Grant then Grant said, "I'll check in with the British Bombshell. I know she can't be made at me."

Grant POV

Bex picked up and greeted me the same way Macey had greeted Preston.

"Hey, Brit-" I was starting but she cut me off.

"Don't call me that unless you want to die," she snarled.

"Oooookay. What's up with you girls? Zach and Preston are a little confused over here. Well, scratch that. They are full on confused about why their girlfriends-" Again she cut me off.

"_Ex_-girlfriends," she hissed. "And figure it out yourself."

Then she hung up on me.

Bex just broke up with me!

Now there is _no way_ I can propose to her!

_I don't even know what I did wrong!_

"I think…that our girlfriends just broke up with us," I stuttered.

"But why?" Zach asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Bex said not to call her the British Bombshell anymore…I don't know what to do guys…I was going to propose to her!"

Zach, Preston and Jonas just sat, staring in to space. Each of us were thinking about why our girlfriends had broken up with us and almost minutes between each other.

Girls are so confusing.

**Like? Not like? Bad? Not bad? Tell me how I did in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy but I will always make time for my stories. ^_^ **

**On with the story!**

Zach POV

After calming Jonas down, I went home to find Cammie there, looking like she was deep in thought. I didn't want to sneak up on her but I had to get her attention somehow. I didn't have to though, because she looked back at me then stood up.

"What?" she snapped.

"Cammie," I started softly. "What did I do wrong to make you this mad at me?"

"Why don't you go ask that stripper you seemed to be having so much more fun with?" she sneered before walking to the kitchen.

I was confused for a moment. Then it hit. Those girls me and the boys were hanging out with in White Heat. Cammie and the girls saw us. I groaned then walked in the kitchen where I found her staring out the window.

"Cam, I was drunk! I had a lot to drink! Please," I begged her. I reached out to grab her wrist but she yanked it back.

"I don't care," she snarled. "Maybe next time you should watch how much you drink."

She stalked toward the hall but then she turned back to me and said, "By the way, grab some blankets from the closet. You're sleeping on the couch."

~Meanwhile~

Macey POV

Preston was home, I refused to talk to him and he begged me. I was sitting on the couch in my yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, watching television. I wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Mace, please," he kissed my tender spot on my neck and I but my lip to hold my moan. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and went to our room, slamming and locking the door in his face.

I curled up in a little ball on the bed. If Preston was a trained spy, he would've been able to pick the lock but he wasn't so he just banged on the door, pleading for me to open it and begging me to know what he did wrong.

I buried my face in the pillow and let myself silently cry.

~At Grant's and Bex's house~

Grant POV

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Bex. She wouldn't talk to me, much less look at me. It was agonizing not knowing what was wrong. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Bex, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," she sneered. "Why don't you go and hang out with your stripper?"

She went back to the room and it was shut so tightly and with so many locks, even I couldn't get in. I slide down the door and whispered, "Bex, I'm sorry."

Bex POV

I heard Grant slide down the door and whisper softly, "Bex, I'm sorry."

I almost broke down, opened the door and snuggled with him on the bed but I didn't. Just saying sorry won't fix my broken heart.

~Liz and Jonas's house~

Jonas POV

I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and put them on the door outside our bedroom. I could faintly hear Liz crying, muffled by a pillow. I didn't know what I did but I knew I broke Liz's heart and I couldn't stand to stay in the hallway. She had our door locked in every way she could think of.

I sighed and fell asleep thinking of Liz's shining eyes when she cracked a code or the way she looked when she was sleeping in the morning light.

God, I missed her.

Liz POV

I cried and cried until my throat and eyes couldn't take it anymore. My throat was dry. I needed something to drink but that meant leaving the room. I put my ear against the door and heard Jonas sleeping. I then proceeded to opening the door (86 locks total) and almost tripped over his figure. I thought it was sweet that he was sleeping outside the door. I gently touched his cheek but recoiled when he sighed happily and leaned into my touch. My eyes watered and I ran to the kitchen.

I missed him so much.

**Forgive me! It was a short chapter! But I really wanted to update. **

**Review?**

**~SnixX321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y'all are some lucky people. I just updated this story yesterday but…since I left y'all at such a short chappie, I decided why not? So here it is.**

Preston POV

Me, Zach, Grant and Jonas met up at the Lavender Café because the girls have been ignoring us all week.

Grant groaned and stretched. "I can't take this anymore. I know what we did was wrong but I think if I spend one more night on that couch, I'll break my back."

Zach and I agreed but Jonas just stared into his cup.

"Jonas," Zach patted Jonas's shoulder. "We'll fix this."

"How?" he asked.

Zach thought then snapped his fingers.

"What do the girls like doing most?" he asked us all.

"Well, Macey likes fashion stuff," I shrugged.

"Bex likes watching other people fighting," Grant said.

"Liz likes cracking codes," Jonas put in.

"What about Cammie?" I asked.

"Cammie would go for something open, not romantic," Zach mused. "That's what we got to do to get them to forgive us."

"I could take Macey to the latest fashion show," I shrugged. "She would enjoy that."

"I could get Bex to go with me to the boxing fights," Grant suggested.

"Cammie could go with me to a plane ride," Zach said.

"What about Liz?" Jonas muttered. "She wouldn't do any of those things."

"That's exactly why you like Liz," Zach told him. "When was the last time Liz went with the crowd? Liz likes doing her own thing."

Jonas nodded then smiled. "I have an idea."

Liz POV

I was sitting on our bed watching t.v. and stuffing my face with popcorn when a note slid under the door.

I reached for it.

_Liz,_

_I know you are still mad at me but, please, meet me at the park tonight. Please, do this and you won't regret it._

_Lot of love,_

_Jonas_

I called Macey right away. She said to go. So I went. I wore my jeans and a sweater since it was cold outside. After putting on my boots, I ran to the neighborhood park. I saw Jonas there, swinging on the swing and I took a moment to marvel him before walking over to the swing next to him.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey," he smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled. "What did you need?"

"I needed to explain myself," Jonas took a deep breath. "I know what I did at White Heat was wrong. We all got drunk but those girls came to us. I'm not trying to make any excuse for what I did because there isn't but…I love you and if I could go back and change what I did, I would."

I looked down and took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be mad at you, Jonas but…it hurt to see you with those strippers. I hurt me a lot."

"I know," he said quietly. "It hurt even more when you called off the wending because of what I did."

I stayed silent, not sure what to say but then Jonas got down on one knee in front of me and brought out the ring I had already once accepted.

"Elizabeth Sutton, will you take me back?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed him. I melted into him and grabbed his neck, pushing him harder against me. We ran to the house.

Let's just say that was a very good night.

Macey POV

Liz called me and told me about her little note. I told her to go with him because I knew it was tearing her up inside to be apart from Jonas. She went and I'm sure I'll here from her tomorrow.

I, on the other hand, was still in my room. Staring at nothing. I sighed when I heard Preston at the door _once again_.

"Hey, um, Macey, I bought you some ticket for a Victoria Secret fashion show…I wanted to know if…you would go with me?" He sounded hesitant, like I would yell at him again.

I smiled. He was finally doing something other than banging on the door and asking for me to forgive him. He was making an effort.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. I barely heard his sigh of relief.

Maybe I will forgive him.

Zach POV

I was sitting next to Cammie on the bed. She had locked the door a lot but that couldn't keep me out. Currently, she was looking to the left and I was trying to get her to look at me.

"Cammie, please, look at me," I begged.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bitter tone.

"I want you to come with me," I grabbed her hand but she yanked it out.

"Why should I go?"

"Because I know you want to," I chuckled. Bad idea. She was already fuming.

"Fine, but make it quick," she said. She stalked out into the living room, waiting for me.

"Come one," I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside into the street. In the street was a plane that could fit two people. "Let's go."

I tried holding her hand again but she held her hand firmly, her arms across her chest. She walked towards the plane, me right next to her.

She climbed into the back and I got in the front. As I started the plane, I heard her buckle. I rolled my eyes but I buckled also.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular," I laughed as the plane went down the street.

After five minutes of flying around aimlessly, I put it on autopilot and turned to look at her. She was smiling, looking at the stars that had come out.

She looked beautiful.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

She looked at me, still having that smile planted on her face. Cammie nodded. That made me smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" I inquired. Then, I went on before she could say anything. "Please, please forgive me. I was drunk and would have much rather those girls be you than anyone else in the world. Its killing me to be away from you, Cammie! Please, Cammie, I'm-"

She kissed me, long and sweet and I jumped for joy to have her lips on mine. I haven't felt them in almost a week and it felt amazing to feel them now.

"I forgive you, just….never do that to me again," she said sternly.

I smirked and kissed her back. "Never."

Bex POV

~Next morning~

I woke up and found I was laying on someone chest. As I blinked up at the person, I realized it was just Grant and I smiled, remembering last nights…um…activities. He had taken me to one of those boxer fights I have always wanted to see. I forgave him but made him promise that if he did that again, I would beat him to a pulp.

He just smiled and said, "Good to have you back, British Bombshell." That earned him a slap.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Only to be stopped by someone's hands around my waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" he pulled me backwards.

"To the bathroom," I whispered but as he got on top of me, I knew I wouldn't be leaving this bed for a while…

**Okay, people, how do like this chapter? The make-up scenes okay? I also wanted to ask you, do you think the next chapter could be Liz's wedding? I was thinking that I should get on with their wedding, since this has kind of delayed it. Any other suggestions?**

**Reviews?**

**~SnixX321**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finally I get to write Liz's wedding…I've been looking forward to this! Hope you have too…**

**Enjoy!**

Liz POV

My hands nervously fluttered over my white wedding dress. Macey was just finishing my make-up and I was five minutes and 34 seconds away from being Mrs. Jonas Anderson **(A/N: I do not know if that is his last name…if it isn't, can someone please tell me so I can fix it?)**.

The dress itself was beautiful. It was strapless, the top being fluffed out. After that, silk covered most of my body and dragged just a tiny bit in the back. It had silky purple lace around the middle. Macey, Cammie, and Bex all wore purple and black silk bride maids dress. My hair was in small curls behind me and my veil was waiting to be put over my face, as Macey hadn't finished my make-up.

Cammie and Macey had their hair in pony tails while Bex had hers in a bun. They wore black heels while I wore white to match my dress. They all wore simple make-up, curtesy of Macey McHenry. I had black eyeliner, purple eye shadow and some rosy blush.

We all looked great and I was so glad they are here to share the day with me.

"All done," Macey cried out and stepped back to admire her work. I smiled and my eyes watered.

"No, no, no!" Bex rushed to my side with Cammie at the other side. "No crying! You'll mess up all the make-up!"

Cammie smiled and gently kissed my cheek. "Good luck out there, Liz."

We all hugged and I took a deep breath. The music started and Cammie went out first then Macey…Bex…and finally me. I had my red roses in hand, veil over my face and a permanent grin on my face.

My wedding was outside, in a great big field. I liked it here, it felt so open to me. And it was sunny. The grass drifted left and right with the wind. We had the 25 chairs on either side of the white aisle. At the end of the aisle was an arch made of pink, purple and white flowers. Jonas stood there, with Zach, Grant and Nick by his side. Cammie, Macey and Bex were just taking their places. I was so…jittery inside!

My dad walked me down the aisle and placed my hand into Jonas's then kissed my forehead, murmering that he loved me. That made my grin widen.

**(I'm not familiar with the vows and all…so, bare with me through this, ok?)**

"Does anyone object to Jonas Anderson marrying Elizabeth Sutton?" he asked (the priest guy). No one objected.

"Alright then, let's start. Do you, Jonas Anderson, take Elizabeth Sutton to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, for better or for worse?"

No hesitation. "I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Sutton, take Jonas Anderson to be you lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse?"

I smiled wider, if that was even possible, "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride," he nodded.

I leaned forward and Jonas held my cheeks. We kissed for about 5 seconds before our family started cheering. I faintly heard Bex yell, "OUR LIZ IS ALL GROWN UP NOW!" then 2 teary laughs.

I looked at my best friends and winked then ran down the aisle with Jonas in tow. We went to the limo that would take us to the reception party.

This day couldn't get any better!

Jonas POV

When we left the limo after almost a 30 minute make-out session, I was as wide as Liz, maybe more. Zach, Cammie, Grant, Bex, Macey and Nick were the first one's there.

Cammie rushed to Liz, just like Macey and Bex, hugged her then turned to me. They glared. I waited for them to speak.

"If you hurt Liz," Cammie started.

"We will personal," Macey continued.

"Come after you," Bex smiled creepily.

I'm a trained assassin. This spy girls shouldn't scare me but…they did. I wouldn't doubt that they would hurt me if I hurt Liz.

I smiled, despite my fear inside. "No worries."

They gave me a warning glance before Zach, Grant and Nick burst out laughing.

"That's something I would love to watch!" Nick laughed.

"It'll be so much better than television!" Grant grinned.

I rolled my eyes as Zach did. I bet he picked that up from Cammie…

Macey POV

The reception was slow…but very beautiful, thanks to all of our planning time. You could tell Liz and Jonas really enjoyed themselves. They loved being with their family and friends, that was obvious but they, like every couple, were eager to spend time with each other.

Which is why the excitement on their faces was so pronounced. I kissed Liz on both of her cheeks, glared at Jonas and waited for them to leave.

After I dressed Liz in a pink dress that reached her knees and did her hair in a ponytail, I watched her drive away. Sighing, I thought back to when Liz always would freak when Jonas even looked at her. That made me smile and finally grin. Liz was just one of those people who could make you smile even if they weren't there…

I looked at the reception party mess and groaned. We had _a lot_ to clean up!

**It was short and I'm sorry for that! But…tell me, did you like Liz's wedding? Was it good, bad, horrible? Tell me in a review please! **

**~SnixX321**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated in awhile so here goes nothing! :)**

Liz POV

Jonas wouldn't tell me where the honeymoon was. He just put me on a plane with him. I was excited to see where I would two weeks alone with him!

At the gates, I sat next to him, holding his hand. He had one hand over my shoulder and his left hand held my right. We were nice and snug. Then they called our plane and we handed our tickets over.

Somewhere hallways to our destination, I fell asleep. Jonas woke me up hours later when we landed…Wow doesn't even begin to describe this place.

Grant POV

I was going to do it. I can do it. I am going to do it tonight.

I am going to propose to Rebecca Baxter.

And I was going to make her laugh before I did it.

Bex POV

Grant has been acting weird all day…I was suspicious but never focused on the subject for too long, seeing as I had a lot of work to do today.

It was around lunch time and I was going to meet up with Cam and Zach for lunch. That was when Grant came in and smiled at me.

"Go on a date with me tonight?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Sure, but-"

"No time for questions," Grant was halfway out the door. "I'll pick you up at 8."

With that, he left me pondering what was going on inside the mind of Grant Newman.

That night I chose to wear black pants and a long sleeve red shirt with red sneakers. It was cold out tonight so I slipped on a black jacket and put on some red lipstick with a smidge of black eyeliner and mascara. My hair went up in a bun and I grabbed my purse.

I waited for Grant outside. He was wearing jeans and blue shirt with some sneakers.

"You look nice," I smiled as I gave him a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he complimented. I grinned at that.

"Thank you," I said as we got into our seats. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Grant said smugly, knowing it was going to drive me nuts until we got there.

Four-five minutes later, we arrive at…mini-golf? Omigosh! Grant knew I loved mini-golf!

I clapped excitedly and Grant laughed. We climbed out of the car and I fully took in the golf place.

**(A/N: I just totally made this place up and I've never played mini-golf but I've been wanting too so if I mess up something in this, excuse me, please. Thanks.)** This was the best mini-golf place in town! It's called Sammy's Golf Palace (I know, original, right?). It's always bright, even when it's closed. Everyone comes here all the time. It had a kind of dirty white fence going around the whole palace (not really a palace…) and people were lining up for golf clubs and tickets but grant walked right past them.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "We can't skip the whole line!"

"I made reservations," he smirked. I rolled my eyes because I know he picked that up from Zach.

"About time. You, mister, never make reservations," I say. He chuckles and grabs golf club. I grab one too and we move on to our first hole.

For two hours straight, we did hole after hole. Grant reserved the 18 holes right and we were having so much fun, it was criminal. For two hours, I felt like a normal adult woman going out with her boyfriend. It felt great.

We were walking out of the mini-golf palace, past everyone in line (that line hardly ever moves, trust me, I know), when Grant stopped me. He had grabbed my wrist and was searching through his front left pants pockets.

"What's wrong, Grant?" I asked him. He just smiled. Some people turned their heads toward us but didn't give us another glance.

Finally he found what he was looking for. Grant opened a tiny black box and dropped to one knee. I gasped. He…he wasn't going to…_propose_, was he?

He was!

"Rebecca Baxter," he started. "I love you every since I first meant you, "Some head were turning and staring now. "You are my life and I want to share myself with you," everyone was staring now. "Will you do me the great honor of marring me?" he looked at me with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, Grant, I will!" he stood up just as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Some people whistled as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed him. I heard a few ew's coming from the kids in line. I had to giggle at that.

Grant dragged me back to the car and we sat in silence until he started the car and drove me home. He walked me to my door and was about to leave me when I held onto his hand and said, "Stay with me tonight."

Grant smiled and nodded. We went up to my room and slept peacefully.

**Before you ask, no Bex and Grant didn't…ahem…do anything. They just slept! How did you guys like the proposal scene? I wanted to make this chapter some of Jonas and Liz but mostly Bex and Grant. Also, where do you think Liz and Jonas are for their honeymoon. I'll give you a hint..it's not Hawaii.**

**Tell me what you think in a review, please!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**~SnixX321**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the chapter…**

Jonas POV

By the look on Liz's face, I knew I had chosen the right place for our honeymoon. I thought she would not like it but she said she more than loved it.

The honeymoon was taking place in a cabin, far from civilization. There was a lake in a forest behind it and the cabin was a one bedroom, two bathroom complete with a kitchen and small living room. It had one closet but that didn't matter to Liz. She absolutely loved it.

"It's amazing, Jonas," she breathed as she walked inside. I couldn't stop grinning.

"You're welcome," I said.

She looked out the window at the lake.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she went to the bed room where I had left the suitcase to grab her bathing suit. It was blue with pink polka dots. I thought it made her look like she was still in high school and I loved that.

I had grey swimming shorts and when I put them on, we walked outside. I jumped in and laughed when I saw her only dipping a toe in. I reached my hand out to her and she grabbed it. I pulled her in and she laughed, making me laugh.

Together, we swam around the little lake. Occasionally, a fish would bump Liz's foot and she would jump back into my arms. That would make me smile and kiss her, assure her she's fine.

After dark, Liz got out and laid down by the lake, I got out and laid down next to her. We watched the stars together.

"I could stay here forever you know," she whispered. "With you, no one else."

"Me too," I whispered back. She smiled and leaned over to cuddle into my side. Kissing my neck, she mumbled, "So sleepy."

That made me chuckle. Sometimes Liz could say the silliest things.

"Okay then, love, go to sleep," I kissed her hair and she sighed. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Macey POV

"Oh my gosh, Bex, that's great!" Cammie yelled and hugged her best friend. Bex has just told me and Cammie that she was getting married.

"I'm happy for you Bex. You and Grant belong together," I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Yeah," Bex sighed. "I only wish I could tell Liz but I don't want to interrupt her honeymoon."

"I think Liz would be mad if we didn't tell her," I smiled. Grabbing my cell phone, I said, "Jonas gave me a number to call her in case of an emergency. This, my dear friends, is an emergency."

Bex and Cammie grinned. Bex took my phone as we all sat down on Bex's couch. We could all hear Bex and Liz's conversation.

"Liz, hey,I have some big news," Bex said.

"Is someone hurt?" Liz asked frantically.

"No," Bex assured her. "But…Grant proposed!"

Liz squealed. "That's wonderful, Bex! I'm so happy for you! I wish I was there to hug you!"

"Air hug!" Bex said and we all laughed.

"Okay, well, I have to go," Liz told us apligetically. "Me and Jonas are going into the city to have some fun."

"Okay, we love you," Bex said before they hung up.

After two hours at Bex's house, Cammie and I went home. She went to her house and I went to mine. When I got to my house, I grabbed an ice cream and put on a cheesy movie I've watched five times already.

I was sulking. I was mad. I was sad.

Why, you ask? Because Preston didn't want to propose. I could see it in his eyes. I don't know why though. Was I not good enough?

No, that wasn't even possible. Me and Preston were close though, why not tie the knot?

I sighed and scooped in another ice cream. Why do boys have to be so confusing?

Cammie POV

The next day, me and the girls took off work to go shopping for a dress for Bex. Bex wanted nothing fancy, just enough to pass for a wedding dress. Macey didn't quite like that but we all agreed that Bex needs a Bex dress.

It took us all day and five stores to find the perfect dress. Her dress had no lace (because lace wasn't Bex) but silky straps and it was ankle length, dragging only in the slightest. The color was something between a baby blue and white. It was just a plain, simple, silky dress that Bex loved.

Macey was going to keep it in her closet because Preston and the boys never went in there. Then we went home to plan.

**I feel bad. This was kind of short. As you can see, I tried my best to make it long but I failed. Oh, well. Next chapter will be more interesting.**

**~SnixX321**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week…I just got back from a camping trip but here is the next chapter. I'm going to start in Bex's POV because no one has heard about her feelings on the whole wedding—and it's her wedding! As always, I hope you enjoy it. **

Bex POV

When Grant proposed to me that night, I had no doubt in my mind that I would marry him, give him my heart. Our lives would now be intertwining till death decides otherwise. Even then Grant would still be with me forever.

But there was one thing…

Death wasn't scary to me before this all happened. I knew to expect it at any time, even in my own home but with Grant here now, I was scared. Not for myself, don't get me wrong. I was scared for him. Not that I would tell him this… he would probably say I was being silly and I didn't want to worry him.

Seriously though, what would I do without Grant? Grant was like the sun on rainy days. He always made me laugh and smile and I loved that, just as much as I loved him.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head of all these depressing thoughts. I got up and walked to my kitchen to see Cammie and Macey sprawled out on the couch. Macey kept twitching and Cammie snorted and rolled over. I smiled. How did I manage to be best friends with such weird but amazing people? I'll never know the answer.

I glanced at the clock. 8:16…crap! Liz and Jonas were coming back today! We are supposed to meet them at the airport!

"Macey! Sammie! Wake up!" I yelled as I ran back to my room and started putting on clothes.

"What do you want Bex?" Macey grumbled from the living room.

"We have to go and see Liz at 9:00! We overslept!" I said. I heard them both jump up and run to the door.

"Meet you at the airport, Bex!" Cammie yelled just before the door slammed. The house was quiet except for me rummaging through my dresser. I put on some shorts and a red t-shirt. My hair was put up in a sloppy pony tail and I was running out the door with white flip flops on and my purse.

I met Macey, Sammie, Grant and Zach at the airport entrance.

"Hey, you," Grant smiled when he saw me. I kissed him and looked at my friends. Macey wore a dark blue dress that wasn't fluffy and had straps. She also had white heels on and her clutch in one hand with a sour expression on her face. Wonder what's bothering her?

Anyway, Cammie wore jeans and a white t-shirts with white sneakers and her brown purse. Zach had a blue shirt on with jeans and sneakers. They match…

Grant had on shorts and a green shirt with sneakers. We didn't match but I still loved that color green on him.

We all went inside and I looked at Macey.

"Where's Preston?" I asked. Zach and Grant glanced at each other. They know something.

"I don't know," Macey spit out bitterly and frowned. Cammie gently squeezed Macey's hand and I patted her shoulder. She smiled slightly at us but then they called Liz's plane and her eyes lit up.

"Time to see Liz!" Macey told us all. I had a feeling she was trying to change the subject.

Just then we heard an "Oopsie daisy! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you."

"No, no, I got it," a strange voice said.

"Really-" Liz insisted.

"Liz, just…leave the man alone," we heard Jonas sigh.

"I was just trying to help," Liz muttered. We spotted her down the hallway looking at an old man and Jonas shaking his head next to her. They both wore matching outfits sort of like Cammie and Zach had on and their suitcases were scattered all around them.

"Lizzie!" me, Cammie and Macey yelled. Liz turned and grinned, literally, from ear to ear when she saw us.

"Cammie! Macey! Bex!" she hugged us when we reached her. "I missed you girls!"

"Me too!" we said in usion then laughed.

We all helped put their bags back in the trunk. The girls and I filled Liz in on what she missed, as did the guys with Jonas. The conversation in one big car was almost enough to give you a killed headache.

"Congrats, man."

"I saw this cute skirt that would great on you."

"We had fun the other night. Too bad you weren't there."

"The lake was beautiful. I wish you girls could have seen it!"

"Banana's taste good with sprinkles."

That last one was from Grant, if you didn't guess and I'm pretty sure you know who the other's were. Only me and Zach stayed quiet. In the silence that me and him held, I knew he was up to something.

Cammie POV

Bex's wedding was next month. When I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I realized time flies fast and that you have to make the best of what you have.

I think I did.

Amazing friends and a loving boyfriend all topped off with an awesome family. A girl couldn't ask for more.

**So I guess this chapter wasn't that interesting. Actually, it was short but next chapter is Bex's wedding Then we only have two more couples to go until this fanfiction is finished! Yay! **

**I know the chapters are short and I'm sorry for that. But I have a good explanation. There is a one-shot and another chapter story I want to write but I want to write them **_**after **_**I finish with this story and my other one that is in-progress.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~SnixX321**


	10. Chapter 10

**You lucky readers! I updated this story the very next day. So, enjoy the chapter. **

Liz POV

A month later, Jonas and I had moved in with eachother, Bex had all her wedding preperations and Macey was still sulking about Preston. No one could blame her. Preston was completely clueless. Cammie, however, had never been closer with Zach.

Zach has been silent for a month now. He was up to something, we all knew that. But what, we didn't know. Preston, no matter how clueless he was, was also nervous. We didn't know what he was up to either.

Anyway, back to present time. It was the morning of Bex's wedding and it was as hectic as mine had been. Bex was nervous but she was focused, which helped a lot. Macey was getting her ready while Cammie and I got everyone else ready.

We had to get all the bridesmaids ready. Then we had to go and get the boys, who, when they were ready, were seating the guest in the correct seating. After that, we had to make sure all the food was here and ready and that everything else was in place.

I've never been so stressed.

But surprisingly enough, it was fun.

Why? Because I wasn't on the sidelines, I was helping one of my best friends marry the love of her life.

Cammie POV

Food, check. Lighting, check. Bridesmaids, check. Groom…oh, shoot. We haven't checked them.

"Liz," I called. "Check on Grant, I got the boys."

"Copy that," she said then ran off, carefully though, so as not to trip.

I ran to the room the boys were getting ready in and knocked first but then pulled the door open. Nick and Jonas almost fell over when they saw me but Zach, prepared for anything, was calm as he smirked at me.

They all had pants, shoes, shirts, and jacket on but they were all missing their bow tie. I sighed.

"Bow tie's?" I inquired. Jonas smiled sheepishly and Nick was looking anywhere but me. Zach looked a little amused.

"They lost theirs," Zach smirked.

"And where is yours?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He searched in his pockets—still smirking!—and eventually pulled out a black bow tie. I rolled my eyes, defeated and looked at Nick and Jonas.

"Find yours," I said, looking them both in the eyes. They hurried out the room and I turned to follow them but Zach grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. He was behind me, with his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed my cheek and trailed his mouth so he was at my ear.

"You look a little stressed," he breathed. I sighed and relaxed.

"You would be too if you had half as much as I had to do," I mumbled.

"That's true, but this is a time to have fun, Gallagher Girl, so relax," Zach said.

I turned and laid my head on his chest. I was feeling better already as he kissed my head.

"Better?" Zach asked.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

Liz busted in the door and stuttered as she said, "I'm sorry, but Cammie, everyone is ready. Its time."

"Okay," I said and pulled away from Zach. Thankfully, he let me.

Macey was standing outside the door as we all left the room.

"It's time."

Bex POV

During the Groom and Bride's First Dance, one of the boys went on stage and called the attention of all of the guest. I couldn't get a clear view of who it was and I didn't recognize the voice, which was very poor of me because I'm a trained spy.

"I would like to propose," the guy said. "To the love of my life."

Then Macey gasped and fainted.

**Soooooo….this was a fast update but short. Oh, well. Tell me your ideas of what happened at the very end. The next chapter is going to be REALLY surprising. Trust me. **

**Until next time my faithful readers.**

**~SnixX321**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Loved them. New chapter, new news so let's get on with it.**

Macey POV

I..can't _believe_ this is happening!

How…how did he get here?

Why was he up there?

I haven't seen him for _years_! Not since we broke up.

And now he wanted to confess his undying love for me! This was outrageous!

So I did the thing a normal person would do when I heard those words.

I fainted.

Cammie POV

Wow…that was very unexpected.

What was _that boy _doing here? Him and Macey broke off a long time ago and Macey has been on and off with Preston not even a year after they separated.

Now, at Bex's wedding, he wanted to say this?

Something a little more private would have been nice.

I wonder how Bex was taking this…?

Bex POV

At my wedding, he decides to do this? If it had been one of my friends, _closer friends_ I might add, I would be fine and thought it would be sweet. All the more reason to make this time special.

But it was _him_.

He broke Macey's heart, which is not easy to break. He left. He didn't come back. He had Macey completely in love with him and now he was here. To confess.

Macey gone and fainted so I knew he wouldn't get far.

Grant POV

Bex tensed and narrowed her eyes on my old friend. She looked sexy when she did that but right now, we had bigger problems.

Did he have to do it in front of everyone? At my own wedding? Dang… I thought when he left that we had been fine. I even used to email him but when Bex found out she almost tore my head off.

That's when I got the full story.

How he shattered Macey. Well, that wasn't going to happen again.

Macey is family.

Liz POV

I wasn't thinking when I rushed forward to help Macey. I mean, I wasn't the only one who helped her but I wasn't frozen like Bex, Cammie (who came to help soon after I did), and the guys, except Jonas, who I had dragged with me.

I didn't pay attention to Macey's ex, just helped her. She's the one who needs help right now but I could recommend some places to our friend up on stage…

Preston POV

She. Is. Mine.

I love her. He will not take her.

But then again, what if Macey really wanted to go to him?

It would be reason enough with the way I have been acting. She wants me to propose but…this is something I don't know how to do, and I know how to do a lot of things, in a political sense. I was running out of time.

I had to do something, and fast.

Jonas POV

Wow.

What is Nick doing here?

**I so love this chapter. Short or not (and I do admit I was trying to make it a decent length. Kinda achevied that…), it was good. I liked the end of Liz's POV, don't you? Funny, kind of but funny all the same. What do you think about the chapter?**

**Let me know in a review, please!**

**Until next time…**

**~SnixX321**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahhh….next chapter. School is starting soon so I'm trying to update and finish my stories so…they might be a little short but please, don't hate.**

**Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

Grant and Zach moved Nick off the stage and into the back room. Bex and Liz were keeping the guest busy. Macey and me went to the room Nick was in so we can all talk things through. Preston was nowhere to be found.

Macey was on the other side of the room from Nick. Grant and Zach were keeping Nick on his side and I was next to Macey. It was only us in the room.

"Mace, I know this is a bad time but," Nick started. "I love you. I realize that now."

Macey looked mad as she spitted angrily at him, "You didn't when we broke up."

Nick didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't want you!" Macey spat. She was being a bit harsh to the boy.

"Please! Give me a second chance," Nick begged.

"No!" Macey yelled. Then ran out of there. I ran after her.

Grant POV

The wedding was going well. Until Nick came on stage. I knew that boy since I was a kid but I never thought to invite him to my wedding. How he found out, I don't know.

In the back room, while Bex and Liz kept the guest busy, Macey was fuming mad and Nick looked apologetic and hurt.

"Mace, I know this is a bad time but I love you. I realize that now." He sounded pathetic even to my non-romantic ears.

"You didn't when we broke up." Ohh…burn!

"I don't want you!" Macey yelled.

"Please! Give me a second chance."

"No!" Macey screamed, Cammie running after her.

I looked at Nick and said, "You really screwed up."

**As I said, I'm not going to be updating this story as much but I will get it finish but make SURE there is a lot of action before that day comes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finished my other story! Now the focus is shifting to this story! I hope I can finish it so I can start others for all my faithful readers. :)**

**~  
><strong>Cammie POV

The wedding was over, thanks to Nick but Grant and Bex didn't seem mad, Actually, they seemed happy that they could skip most of the reception and go on their honeymoon. I don't know where they were going, Bex said she would tell me later.

Liz, since I couldn't find Macey, went to find her. I sat in the empty reception hall, Bex and Grant on their way to the airport, Jonas helping Liz find Macey and Zach is…god knows where! I didn't care right now.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair and took a sip of the wine I was drinking. Then Zach entered the empty reception hall, saw me and frowned. I guess it was an odd sight. I never drank wine and my dress and hair were probably frizzy.

Looking away from him as he approached, I finished off my wine.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Zach, I'm fine," I snapped. I don't know why I was snappy…

"Cammie?" Zach was confused now but he seemed to be working up to something big.

"Yes?" I asked because I didn't want to be snappish anymore.

He dropped to his knee and opened a ring box.

Macey POV

I was sitting in the vent, where no one would think to find me. I was sulking, as I had been these past two months.

Preston didn't want to propose and an old boyfriend wanted me back. Life couldn't get more complicated. That was, until Liz, the only person who would think to find me in an air vent, crawled in front of me.

When she saw I had been crying, her eyes softened.

"Mace," she said, her voice gentle.

"Why does this happen to me Lizzie?" I sobbed. "Why can't Nick go away? He broke my heart!"

"I don't know," Liz said but then she told me, "But you can't let that get to you! You are Macey McHenry, spy fanshionista!"

I laughed and smiled. "Thanks, Liz, but what about Preston?"

"I could talk to him," Liz suggested.

I was so desperate, I actually grimaced and said, "Please?"

"Will do," Liz smiled. "Let's get out of this air vent before it blasts us, shall we?"

Grant POV

I was taking Bex to the place she's always wanted to see. Spain. And I had to say, I've always wanted to see it too. But what Bex wanted to see there, I don't know.

She explained it to me on the way to the air port, though.

"I've never been to Spain," she had said. "It's got to be amazing!"

Huh. Never thought of that.

Zach POV

"Marry me?"

**Short update but, give me until the next chapter to get my writing skills (mad skills too. Not to brag! Lol. Just joking!) attuned back to this story. Anyway, how did you like it? **

**~SnixX321**


	14. Chapter 14

**Really trying to finish this story but put a good amount of action in it! Hopefully I'm doing that….?**

Cammie POV

I gasped then tackled him, kissing him over and over while saying in between "Yes."

Zach laughed and smirked and slid the ring on my finger. Smiling, I continued my make out session with him.

"Wow! I'm sorry I came in here," Macey's voice came from the other side of the reception hall. I looked up at them. Liz had her eyes covered like she was still eight years old and Macey, well, she was smirking also.

"So, why are making out with your boyfriend in the middle of an empty reception hall?" Macey asked. I ran to her and hugged her.

"He proposed!" I screamed in her ear.

"OW! Cam, that hurt my ear!" Macey scowled then realization hit her. "Wait, did you just say Zach proposed?"

Nodding my head, I showed her the ring. Her and Liz proceeded to shriek, Macey rambling about what they wedding should be like and Liz dissecting every inch of the diamond on my finger (which, by the way, was really real, I would know. I'm trained to know).

Macey POV

I was talking about Cammie's wedding. But that's what was bothering me, why wasn't _I _having a wedding?

Don't get me wrong. I'm wonderously happy that Cammie is getting her happily ever after with Zach but I really wish I could have _my _happily ever after with my boy, Preston.

Speaking of Preston, was that him I saw slip through the door?

"Excuse me, Cam," I told her. "I need to go…somewhere."

Cam, too preoccupied with just getting proposed to, turned to Liz and they started chatting and squealing. I went to the back, the place where I had seen the figure. All my spy skills made me cautions but I don't the person was a threat. Not yet anyway.

After a good inspection of the area, I saw that the person let out to the back, where there was a deck and pond with several little picnic tables.

When I saw Preston out on the deck, I hesitated, the feeling to turn around and leave overwhelmed me but before I could move, he saw me and smiled weakly. He looked like he was a bit in pain or in a debate with himself.

I wonder if I had caused that.

"Hi," he said softly, since I wasn't talking.

"Hey," I greeted him and walked up to stand next to them. There was a railing that he was leaning on and I placed my elbows there. My white, sparkling, knee length dress blew, along with my hair, in the wind.

We didn't talk. Just enjoyed the quiet because who knew how long it would last. Oh, the silence wasn't umcofterble. It was nice to stand here with Preston and enjoy the nightly cold air, watching the sun go down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, not looking at him, only watching the sun go down. "For Nick. I didn't know he was coming."

"There is nothing you could do about him, Macey," Preston told me. "It's not your fault."

"I know but-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"I'm serious," Preston said sternly. "It's his fault, not yours. Please don't blame it on yourself."

It was so sweet that he cared about me like that. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I mumbled. It was the first time I had ever said that to someone-especially Preston.

Preston grinned. "I love you too."

**Review, anyone?**

**~SnixX321**


	15. Chapter 15

Macey POV

In my shorts and tank top, I plopped down on my couch. The girls, who were in similar clothes to me, sat across from me. Bex, still on her honeymoon, had just called to check on us. Cam's and Liz are sleeping over. Preston, thank god, had to go to a two day trip with his dad on some political thing. I don't know. I didn't care either. Not now, at least.

Now, I'm ashamed to say I was back in my depressed mood. Even though things were good between me and Preston, I still didn't know what to do with Nick. He was just this problem that is weighing me down and I don't know how to deal with it. I know what you're thinking. _Macey Mchenry doesn't know how to deal with a boy problem? Oh, wow._

This was a first for me. I've never had trouble with boys. They were always throwing themselves at me, not the other way around. It sounds kind of self centered but I liked boys doing that. Its so…movie like to have a girl clinging to a guy for dear life. Don't you think? Clinging may not be the right word. I would hold on to Preston if he ever thought of leaving.

So, you see my dilemma?

Cammie sighed, knowing what I was thinking of. Liz looked at me with pity. Pity was not what I needed. A solution was what I needed.

"I need to get rid of Nick but how?" I asked them.

Liz grimaced. "You're the expert."

"Yeah, well," I said lamely. "I don't this time."

Cammie smiled. "What if he met someone?"

I leaned forward. Smart girl was onto something.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, while narrowing my eyes.

"Well…if he met someone who interested him more, wouldn't he go after her and leave you alone?" Cammie suggested.

I thought it over. It was true. I mean, if Nick met someone else then he would most likely leave me alone. It was a brilliant plan, only we were missing one cruitial point.

"Who's the girl?"

"I know some people," Cammie smirked, something I'm sure she picked up from her long time boyfriend.

**Verrry short update but I hoped you liked it.**

**Review please?**

**~SnixX321**


	16. Chapter 16

**You have an obligation as the best readers ever to the read my A/N at the end of the chapter. It's important. Enjoy, friends of mine. :)**

Macey POV

This wasn't going to work. Nick would never going to go for a girl like _that_. But, it was worth the try and I was definetly going to make the best out of it.

Cammie POV

After convincing Macey that we had the right girl, I left her apartment and got in my car. The drive was less than 20 minutes, thank god. I was really nervous as to how this was going to turn out. I didn't know if she would agree or if Nick would go for the bait.

I did it anyway. I got out of my car and walked up the steps of her house. When I knocked on the door, she answered.

"Hey, Anna, I need some help."

Zach POV

I smiled as Cammie was telling Liz and Macey that I had proposed to her. Yes, _propose_. I finally did it. I don't know why the boys were complaining. Cammie said yes right away, which made me extremely happy.

Anyway, I saw Macey follow Preston onto the deck and I figured they were going to have a nice little chat about our not-so-much-friend-who-wants-to-drop-in-unexpectedly. So, I went to find Grant and Jonas.

With Macey outside with Preston and Liz and Cammie squealing over the proposal in the reception hall, Bex had nothing to do but pack and she was taking Grant down with her.

Jonas was standing outside their bedroom door (the reception had taken place in a hotel and Grant and the British Bombshell had rented a room for the night, they were leaving tomorrow morning), smiling as we heard Grant complaining about how it didn't matter what they take, along as they take his hair gel. Sometimes I wonder how Bex had managed to say yes.

"Hey," I nodded to Jonas. He acknowledged me with a nod of his own.

Together we listened to Grant and Bex argue. I know what you're thinking. _Don't you guys have something better to do than stand outside your best friend's and his wife's bedroom door listening to them constantly fight? _The answer is no. We have nothing better to do. Our own wife and fiancée entertaining themselves, we really didn't have anything better to do.

Then Cammie and Liz came around the corner with Macey.

"I'm going over to Macey's," Cammie kissed me. Liz did the same to Jonas and then they were off again.

**I **_**tried**_** to make the chapter long but One, I wanted a cliffy. Two, we needed to check in with what they boys were doing.**

**So, let's recap the character's plot's right now, shall we?**

**Cammie is helping Macey get rid of Nick and fix her Preston-won't-marry-me-problem while also planning her own wedding.**

**Liz is helping Cammie and Macey with the diabolical plan.**

**Macey is dealing with two guys, trying to get rid of one and trying to get the other to marry her.**

**Grant and Bex are on their honeymoon.**

**That leaves Jonas and Zach. Their lives are…pretty boring. Anybody got any idea's to spice their's up? It'd help me a lot. :)**

**Annnd. At the end of each chapter, I'm going to start asking question to know you **_**really **_**know what's going on in the story (and for more reviews).**

**SO. Question of the chapter! What is Macey's, Cammie's and Liz's diabolical plan and why are they even putting it in action?**

**Anwser (that means reviewing). Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Peace, amigos.**

**~SnixX321**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, peoples! Just one thing before I start the chapter. I have a poll on my page I want you guys to check out. It's about who Macey should choose! So, do me a HUGE favor and vote on it, please! It'd help a lot in my writing of this story.**

Cammie POV

I was sitting in Anna's living room telling her all about me and Macey's plan to get rid of Nick. She didn't say anything while I was talking. Anna occasionally nodded her head to show that she was still listening but that was it.

"So…" she began carefully after my very long explanation. "You want me to play Nick? Trick him into liking me and then dumb him so he will leave Macey alone? Is that what you want me to do?"

"I know it seems harsh but the boy won't take no for an answer! If you would help us, well, that'd be great," I said hopefully.

"It does seem harsh. Smart and clever but harsh and mean also," Anna told me. I nodded. Anna was that kind of girl that wouldn't harm a soul unless they harmed her first. She was always, always, _always_ nice to anyone, even strangers on the street.

"Will you help us though?" I asked sheepishly. I felt like I was asking too much of my old friend.

Anna thought it over, tapping her manicured hand on her chin for a minute before saying, "I will."

"Oh!" I squealed and hugged her. "Thank you, Anna! I owe you one!"

She laughed. "You're welcome, Cammie!"

Anna POV

When Cammie arrived on my doorstep and asked me to do something this extreme, I just had to think about it for a minute and 3 seconds.

I didn't know if I should do this. It's against all I ever believed in. And it's mean!

But on the other hand, it's a reasonable plan. As Cammie had said, the boy doesn't take no for an answer.

Plus, it benefits me. No, not in the way your thinking! You think I agreed to this plan so I can have Macey McHenry's old boyfried. Oh, no. I could care less about Nick.

What I really wanted was Zach. Yea. Zach as in Cammie's long time boyfriend. Finally I would have a chance to see him without making some very pathetic excuse…

But what would Cammie think of me? After she finds out I was in love with her boyfriend? Oh, well.

Who cares what Cammie thought. I sure didn't.

Zach POV

With Cammie off doing who knows what, I was at our apartment watching t.v. That was, until I got an unexpected call.

"Hello?" I answered the phone after three shrills of it penetrating my silence in the apartment.

"Zachary," I heard the voice of my mom.

WTF was she doing calling me! She was suppose to be in jail and she has been for, like, 5 years now because we took down the COC five years ago. So what was she doing calling me?

"Mom?" I said into the phone.

"Don't act so surprised, Zachary," my mom scolded me.

"What are you doing calling me?" I asked, already putting up my guard.

"Can't a mother call her son?"

"Not after said mother tries to kill the son's love of his life, no."

"Oh, stop being like this, Zachary."

"It's Zach."

She sighed, exasperated. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_?"

Silence. Then-

"I heard you were getting married."

"How did you know?" I asked my mother.

"I have ways, Zachary. I might be in jail but I still have ways," she told me.

"Okay, so, I'm getting married. Is that why you called?"

"Yes, actually, it is why I called."

I didn't know what to say so I waited for her to go on.

"I would like to come to your wedding."

Now, this was a shocker.

"Why? I thought you didn't care about me. And, have your sources told you I'm marrying Cameron Morgan? The girl you have been trying to kill all your life," I informed her through gritted teeth. I hated that my mom was the one who has been trying to kill Cammie 5 years ago. Me and Cammie never brought up the subject but she knew how I felt about it.

"Zachary, I've changed. I know you won't believe me but I have and I'd like to come to your wedding. It's only once that a mother gets to see her son marry."

I didn't know what to say. A hundreded questions ran through my mind. Was she telling the truth? What was she planning? Would she hurt Cammie? And so on and so on.

"How about this, I'll think about it," I told her. I'd have to tell Cammie before I could actually make a decision.

"Fine. You know how to reach me." then all I heard was the dial tone. Same old, same old, eh?

I put the phone down and sat on the couch to wait for Cammie to come home. My eyes staring at the t.v. screen but not quite caring what it was showing.

Cammie POV

I was in the car, after leaving Anna's house, and was calling Macey while driving home.

"Cam, how'd it go? What did she say?" Macey asked, overly nervous.

"Calm down. It went great. She said yes," I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's so awesome!" Macey sighed. I knew she was nervous about the plan being put into action but also relieved that Nick would finally leave her alone.

"I know. She says she'll come over to my house tomorrow around noon so we can plot," I told her.

"I expect you want me to be there too, right?" Macey asked.

"Of course, Mace."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Okay, bye."

"Later, Cam."

We hung up just as I pulled into the apartment parking lot. I parked right in front of me and Zach's apartment then got out, locked the car doors and went inside my home.

I put my jacket on the rack beside the door and dropped my purse on the dining room table. Then I walked into the living room to find Zach watching t.v. He had his eyes closed and I smiled. I climbed onto his lap and started kissing his neck. When I looked up, he had a small smirk on his mouth but it didn't stay there for long.

I frowned and kissed the corner of his mouth. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

Zach hesitated and I pulled back. Then he looked at me, his eyes sad. "My mom called and she wants to come to our wedding."

"What?"

Macey POV

After getting the good news from Cammie, I went into my bedroom and sprawled out on the bed. I was about to fall asleep but then my phone rang. **(A/N: Lots of phone calls in this chapter…)**

I picked it up and mumbled a 'hello'.

"Macey, want to meet me at the Lavender Café for a nice dinner?" Preston's voice filled my ear. I smiled. I was tired but a dinner date with Preston sure sounded nice.

"Sure. I'll meet you there soon."

We hung up after a quick goodbye and I fixed my hair and make up to look not so messy. Then I got in my car and drove to the Lavender Café.

Mary was working tonight, which was good because I didn't feel like explaining my usual to a newbie waitress or waiter. Preston was sitting at a table where a candle was lit. It was night time already so it only eluminated his face.

I smiled wider and parked my car, then went to sit next to him. Mary glanced my way and mouthed 'the usual?' I nodded.

"Hey, Mace," Preston kissed my cheek after I had sat down.

"Hello, Preston," I turned to look at him.

The rest of waiting for our food was discussing our jobs and not so important things like that. The Mary came with our food and we ate in silence. Preston looked a little nervous. What was he up too?

We paid for our food after we finished and just as we were about to separate to go to our own homes, he dropped to his knee.

I gasped as he pulled out a ring.

"Macey, I love you so much. I promise to care for you forever. Will you marry-" he was cut off by a very rude voice called from behind me.

"Macey!"

I turned and saw Nick, grinning like a fool.

**MORE drama. Jeez. This is starting to get really good! And omigosh Preston ALMOST proposed. DANG YOU NICK! **

**And wow, Anna in love with Zach? Who would have guessed. Speaking of Zach, his MOM called? Wow. (Can't take credit for those two though. The anna-in-love-with-zach thing and zachs-mom-calling thing. Raksha Souza gave me the idea for those. Thank you!)**

**And WHAT are the girls planning for Nick?**

**Tell me what you think! Should Zach fall for Anna and break it off with Cammie? Who should Macey choose? What do you think about Preston's almost proposal? And about his mom calling? Should Cammie and Zach let her come to their wedding? Tell me in a review please!**

**AND don't forget to vote in poll on my page!**

**Peace, amigos! :)**

**~SnixX321**


	18. Chapter 18

**So! A majority (actually, I think it was all of you) who reviewed my last chapter said they wanted Zach to stay with Cammie and for his mom to come to the wedding. I have to say, I was hoping you guys would agree with those because I wanted to write about those too!**

**Warning: A HUGE surprise coming Liz and Jonas's way this chapter AND Bex and Grant have some sad news too. :(**

**Let's find out what it is. Shall we?**

Zach POV

Cammie had her legs spread over my lap and her head was on the arm rest of the couch. She had a dazed look on her face, like she was thinking really hard.

"Cammie?" I called her name softly. "Are you okay?"

She glanced at me and said, "What do you think of all this? Your mom, I mean."

I sighed. "I don't know. I don't know why my mom wants to be in my life all of a sudden. It's unlike her."

"Maybe she has changed, Zach," Cammie whispered. I glanced at her, shocked that she would think this.

"I mean, she missed so much of your life, maybe she's finally realizing that you're her _son _and she's your _mother_ and a mother should be a part of her son's life," Cammie hurridly explained herself.

"So, you're saying that you want her at our wedding?" I asked her slowly.

Cammie dropped her eyes to look at her hands, which were fiddling with each other. "What I am saying is that you should give her a chance, Zach but she is your mother, it's your choice weather you want her to come or not."

I thought about it. I swear I did. Cammie had a point, even though I could make several better points as to not let my mom come to the wedding, I knew Cammie would be disappointed in me if I didn't let my mom come.

"Alright," I got up off the couch and walked to the phone. I could feel Cammie's eyes on my back. "I'll make the call."

Bex POV

I was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to eat, when I heard Grant snore _again_. He was still asleep and it was—I check my internal clock—10:34 in the morning. Smiling, I get out the apple pie we had shared from last night.

I grab a fork and chow down, that is, until a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Grant kisses my neck.

"Eating without me again, Bex? I'm hurt," Grant whines. I smirk and lift the fork that has apple pie to his mouth. Just as he was closing his mouth around the fork, I snatch it back and stick it my mouth. Moaning, I mumble, "It's really good."

"That wasn't nice," he tickles me. I laugh and drop the apple pie. He grabs it and runs away with it. I run after him.

"Give me it back!" I yell at him.

"Never!" he calls back.

Then I get an idea. I stop where I was and cover my face with my hands and pretend to cry. Grant is a sucker when I cry.

Grant, not hearing me behind me, turns around and sees me fake crying.

"Hey, hey," he says. "Here, you can have the apple pie."

I reach out for it, grinning but he snatches it back.

"Nice try, Bex," he laughs.

I pout but then ran after him. We continue that way for at least twenty minutes, in which we both ended up covered in apple pie (don't ask). I had him pinned on the ground but I bet he knew he could flip us over quite easily.

I waggle my eyebrows and kiss him. "Shower?"

Grant grins like a kid who has just been told they were going to Disney land.

"Oh, yeah."

But just as we were entering the bathroom, the phone starts to ring. I groan as Grant says, "I'll get it."

I wait for a minute, sitting on the toilet then I hear him yell, "Bex, it's for you."

I walk to where the phone was (in the kitchen, attached to the wall) and grab the phone from him.

"Hello?" I say into it, as Grant listens.

"Rebecca Baxter?" I hear the director.

"Speaking."

"We have some bad news to deliever," he says.

"What is it?"

"Your dad is dead and your mother is MIA."

"Oh my god," I drop the phone and crumple to the floor, Grant breaking my fall.

Macey POV

Preston ALMOST proposed! But Nick just HAD to interrupt. I can't believe this.

So, right after I turned and saw Nick, my temper flared and I started yelling at him (I am not going to repeat what I said because it was very confusing to those who don't speak Farsi). Preston tried to stop me because people were starting to look at us. Nick looked hurt but after I got done yelling at him, he sulked his way to his car.

Preston stared at me—I'm pretty sure he didn't know what I had said—and then he mumbled something about having to go.

Thank you so much, Nick, so very very much.

I went home that night, cried my eyes out and slept till I felt like I was in a coma.

Liz POV

That morning, I puked my guts up in the toilet with Jonas beside me. I swear I didn't move away from the toilet for 2 hours straight.

When I was done, I layed in the bed, sweating and shivering at the same time. I told Jonas I was thirsty and he went down to get me some water while I covered myself up and our fan blew air on me.

Jonas came back up and handed me the water. He cuddled up with me on the bed, my head in his lap and he was stroking my forehead.

"What do you think is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled, too tired to even think about what was wrong with me. When Jonas didn't answer me, I looked at him. He had this blank expression on his face.

"Jonas," I whispered. "What's wrong?"

Jonas blinked and looked at me. "I don't think you'll like it."

"Like what?"

"My theory as to what's wrong with you."

"And what would that be?"

He hesitated then said, "You might be pregnant…?"

I shot up in bed and immediately regretted it because my stomach and head didn't agree with the sudden position change. "What?"

"Told you that you wouldn't like it," Jonas mumbled.

"That's…impossible," I spluttered.

Jonas rolled his eyes."You know as well as I do, Liz, that it isn't impossible."

I didn't say anything.

"Take a pregnancy at least!" Jonas pleaded.

My jaw was hanging open.

"Liz?" Jonas touched my arm gently.

"Jonas," I shook my head. "I just…I don't know."

"Dang right you don't know. At least take a test. Please."

"I don't have any though," I said.

"I'll go to the store and grab some," Jonas suggested.

"Okay," I nodded. He got off the bed and grabbed the keys. A few minutes later, I heard the front door close and lock.

I sat on the bed and sipped some of my water, then I turned on the t.v. to watch reruns of Oprah and wait for Jonas to get back.

Cammie POV

Zach was at the CIA doing some extra paperwork while Macey and Anna were over. He didn't wanna know why they were over and I wasn't about to elaborate.

Macey was the first to arrive, around five or so. We sat in the kitchen, talking about Nick and discussing what had happened to her at Lavender Café.

"I can't believe he did that, Cam! Preston was sooo close to proposing!" Macey cried out.

"Why would he do it?" I sympathized.

"Because he's still set on getting me back," Macey said bitterly.

"It just isn't right," I shook my head.

"He just won't take no for an awnser, Cams," Macey looked into the tea I had given her.

After a minute or two of silence, she looked up, "What was wrong with Zach? He wasn't his usual smirking self when I got here."

I sighed. "His mom called today. I think he's a bit in shock."

"Really? What did she want?"

"To come to our wedding," I frowned, thinking of the way Zach had looked at me when I had told him he should let his mother come.

"Are you guys going to let her come or no?" Macey asked me, back to her usual self now that we had changed the subject off her ex.

"Yes, but Zach made sure to tell her that there was to be no funny business," I looked at her. "I'm feel bad. I told Zach to let her come. He didn't want to but I told him to give her a chance. Did I make a mistake by telling him that?"

"No, Cam, is that's what you believe then let her come," Macey said gently. "Don't let Zach make you feel bad. I'm sure he's not meaning to."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded.

"How much of the wedding have you decided?" she asked.

"Not much," I shrugged.

Macey grinned. "You better start planning or I'm stepping in."

Before I could reply, the apartments door bell rung and we got up to answer it. Macey stayed in the living room, sitting on the couch where me and Zach were earlier, while I went to get the door.

Anna was standing there in a blue dress with white heals and her hair was pinned up. She looked like she was ready to just hand out with some old friends. I invited her in.

We went to the living room, me sitting on the couch with Macey and Anna was sitting on the chair.

"So, anything in mind for this diabolical plan of yours?" Anna brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well," Macey glanced at me. "No."

I snapped my fingers. "How about we start with Bex and Grant's honeymoon homecoming? They could 'accidently' meet there!"

"Brilliant, Cammie!" Macey smiled. Anna nodded her agreement.

So we started planning what Anna would wear and how she would act and how she would bump into Nick and keep up the conversation with him. Almost two hours passed and then Zach came home.

Anna POV

These girls were really clever. They knew just what to do and how to do it. I was starting to think they've done this before.

Anyway, we were laughing over something silly they had just joked about when they front door opened and I heard somebody call out, "I'm home! Cammie?"

"Right here, Zach," Cammie called out. Zach walked in and my heart sped up about another mile and a half. He looked amazing.

"Hey," he nodded to Macey and me (making me melt on the inside) and gave Cammie a kiss. A spark of jealousy flared inside me.

Zach went into the kitchen and the girls started planning again, though not as much. I told them I needed something to drink. They didn't seem to notice my leave from the living room to the kitchen.

Zach was sitting at the table drinking and reading…something. I grabbed a glass and poured some V8 Splash (Mango Peach) **(A/N: Omigosh that stuff is good. I recommend you try it if you haven't)**

I leaned against the sink and stared at Zach. Zach glanced up, smirked and went back to what we was doing. I sat down across from him and he put his papers down and leaned back in his chair.

"Hi, Anna," he nodded to me. The fact that he remembered my name was amazing.

"Hey, Zach," I fluttered my eyes lashes. He looked at me strangely before getting up to put his cup in the sink.

I got up and blocked his path. He moved left, I moved left. He moved right, I moved right.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

I leaned in, smiling.

"I like you," I whispered before I crushed my lips to his.

**Long chapter update! Yay!**

**SO, Zach's mom is coming to the wedding! Cool.**

**And WOW Anna, pushy much?**

**Not much happening with the Nick/Preston/Macey triangle. And there won't be that much drama-rama there until I get a good amount of votes on my poll so vote!**

**Do you guys think Liz is pregnant? What do you think about Bex's dad dieing and her Mom MIA? What about the one sided Anna/Zach thing there?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Peace.**

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. THE POLL IS STILL OPEN! Vote, vote, vote!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Very nice reviews last chapter! If I didn't surprise you with one thing, it was the other. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and sorry I didn't update this weekend. :P**

Zach POV

So here I was, standing in the middle of my kitchen with another girls lips on me. No. They weren't Cammie's, they were Anna's. Anna as in the girl who went to school with Cammie and who I have never talked to, never even _looked_ at, until she was sitting in my living room. As soon as she leaned forward to kiss me, I froze then blocked her. Her lips hitting my palm that had blacked my lips.

She had missed my lips entirely, thank god. But then Cammie came, looking extremely angry. I opened my mouth to explain myself but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Anna. Macey barged in too, looking almost as angry as Cammie.

Cammie yanked Anna's hair so Anna's head was pulled away from me. And then Cammie slammed her against the fridge.

"Leave. Now. _Before_ I end up killing you," she snarled. I looked at Macey, who glanced at me. She mouthed 'we saw the whole thing.'

I smirked as Anna rushed out the house. Then, Cammie walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat and slammed the door on her way out. Worry seized my insides. Was she mad at me?

"No, she's not," Macey shook her head. I must have voiced my thoughts. "She saw the whole thing. We were turning around to look and see what Anna was doing and saw her kiss you."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Let Cammie be alone for a bit," Macey smiled at me reassuringly. "Let her cool off. She's mad and she needs to just be alone."

"Okay," then I really looked at Macey. Not that way, just, you know, really studied her this time.

Macey looked stressed, under-a-lot-of-pressure stressed. You could see her eyebrows bunch up a little every few seconds. Worry for her friends and family creased her mouth some. She looked like she needed some help and that she had just lost whatever help she had had.

"Macey, what's wrong with you?" I asked as I leaned on the counter.

She glanced at me, her eyebrows bunching up again then loosening. "Might as well tell you," she muttered then took a deep breath and said, "Nick, he is what is worrying me. I'm not mad at him. I'd love to be friends with him in fact but I'm done being his on-and-off girlfriend. Preston is the man I love. He might not be…what's the word?" she chewed her lip, something she has never done and thought about the right word. "Preston might not be might soul match but he is different from me. He's like a cure to my frustration. When I get tired of the spy world and just being a spy, I can always look to Preston. He always brings me a sense of happiness and that's what love is, right? Happiness? No. Love is trust and lot of other things. I can't trust Nick. One, because he _has _lied to me before and two, he's a spy and the number one rule in the spy world is 'don't trust anyone.'"

Wow.

Remind me never to ask a girl what's on her mind. She'll just keep talking.

Like Macey is right now.

"Nick, as I told you, is no longer my boyfriend. He is my ex but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. But the more Nick insists I be with him, the more I don't even want to talk to him, look at him. I just," Macey frowned. "Don't know what to do anymore."

"I can talk to him," I said before I could stop the words from coming out my mouth.

Macey looked at me with such hopeful eyes, I cringed inside. "Oh, would you, Zach? Please!"

And, again, before I could stop myself, I nodded, assuring her I would tell my guy friend to back off a women.

**Short update, but I forgot to update this weekend because I was doing this weekend. And I was suppose to up the results on how Cammie reacted to Anna kissing Zach! Sorry. You can hate on me for that…**

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter update. How do you guys think of Cammie's reaction? And of Zach's favor to Macey? Do you guys think Macey is slowly becoming verrrry desperate?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**~SnixX321**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got a kidney stone so my mom has ordered me to bed and to stay in bed. Guess that's good and bad.**

**Tell what you guys think of it afterwards, please! **

Bex POV

We had most of our bags packed, just the toiletries then we would be off. Grant and I wasted no time in packing our bags. He knew I wanted to know everything about why my dad was dead and my mother missing.

"Grant!" I called out. "Did you get all the bags in the car?"

Grant, a sweaty mess, came in and said, "Sure did. Ready?"

"Yeah," I say as I zip up the bathroom bag. We leave, locking the door behind us, and I was about to run to the car before Grant caught hold of my wrist and yanked me back. I bumped into his chest but made no movement to go anywhere. The bathroom bag dropped by my feet and I had two fistfuls of Grant's jacket in my hand. I buried my head just below his neck and breathed in a little.

He held me for awhile. I wasn't in the right mind to actually count the exact seconds he did hold me. One of his hands smoothed my hair. Then, he let me go slowly, as if I might not want to move away. I didn't but I knew I had to.

We walked hand in hand to the car. I threw the bathroom bag in the back seat and we made our way to the airport.

Cammie POV

Seeing Anna kiss Zach sent my emotions wild. Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. Sad. And various other emotions. I remember slamming Anna against the fridge and then watching her leave. After her leave, I left. Not because I was mad at Zach but because I just needed some breathing room.

When I finally came back to the house, Macey was gone and all the lights were off. I guess Zach thought I wouldn't be coming back till tomorrow. Luckily I had my keys and thanks to my spy training, I undid the chain.

I hung my jacket on the rack and took off my shoes, leaving them at the door. Then I crept across the hallway to mine and Zach's room. He had the covers pulled up to his waist and one of his arms covered his face while the other was laid out against my pillow.

Smiling, I put on my pajama's: a blue tank top and white shorts. I crawled into bed and put my head on his chest. Zach moved so his arm wrapped around my back. I looked up at his face, startled. He was smirking.

"I love you," he said.

In answer, I snuggled closer.

Liz POV

I was chewing on my lip and waiting for Jonas when I heared the door downstairs open and close. Sighing in relief, I stared at my closed bedroom door, waiting for the moment Jonas came through.

When the door did open, my face turned into a grin then it stopped. It wasn't Jonas at the door.

"You're coming with me," a woman in a black suit said, he gun pointed at my forehead.

**I apologize for the short chapter. I don't know why I don't write some more on it but this seemed like a good chapter ending, no?**

**What do ya'll think of it? Besides the shortness I mean.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! Yes, it is still up.**

**Peace!**

**~SnixX321**


	21. Chapter 21

Liz POV

I got off the bed slowly, carefully. I was painfully aware of every move. The woman in black grabbed my arm and took me downstairs. She sat me on the couch and stood in front of me. Then she took off her black cap.

"_Mom_!" I gasped. Great, I thought, another one of mom's jokes. See, after I had graduated Gallagher and gotten a job working for the CIA, my mom had visited me and demanded that she show me her work. I refused, I really did but in the end she followed me there to the CIA and found out about spies. Cammie taught a few opening locks tricks while I had stood by and watched that very same day. Now my mom likes to dress up in black and break into my house.

"Hello, Elizabeth," she said, her Southern accent drawled out stronger than mine. She was the only person who called me 'Elizabeth' and never 'Liz'. It annoyed me sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"A mother can't visit her daughter and son-in-law?" Mom shot back.

"Well, yes but," I sighed and headed to the kitchen. I needed some water. "I'd have appreciated it if you had called first, Mom."

"Come on," Mom's voice was amused as she followed me to the kitchen. "Where's the fun in that?"

I didn't bother answering. We had this conversation every time she broke into my house. I got a bottled water and drunk some of that. Then I got that feeling that I was going to throw up again. I ran to the small bathroom right around the corner and threw up. My mom followed, yet again but more slowly.

"Elizabeth, sweetie," she held my hair back as I threw up. "Is everything okay?"

Before I could answer, Jonas's voice rang out from the living room. "Liz! I'm back!"

Cammie POV

In the morning, I figured Macey needed a break from Nick and Preston both and I needed to really start planning this wedding of mine so I invited her to go to Starbucks with me and we could plan there for awhile.

I would have invited the other girls but Liz has her phone off and Bex is on her honeymoon. I'm not going to bother Bex but Liz, I was kind of worried about. I had to constantly remind myself that she was with Jonas and she would be fine.

Macey arrived after I did. I had gotten us a big table so we spread things out. Then we got down to work.

Bex POV

The plane ride was short but in my mind, it was the longest plane ride I had ever been on. I got to the M13 headquarters only an hour after we had landed (It would have taken longer if Grant had driven. _He _wanted to go the speed limit). When we did get there, I parked the car and went to the front doors of M13. We left our bags in the car. The girl at the desk pointed me in the direction of the Director of M13. I headed that way awfully fast.

I knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Rebecca," the Director smiled. "How nice to see you." I had met the Director of M13 when I was a kid with only a toy gun.

"Director, explain," I said icily. Grant held my hand. We sat down in the only chairs that were free in the room.

"Your parents went on a mission when they got back from your wedding," he started. "They were doing great…until a few days ago, they stopped reporting. We waited, no reply. So we sent some people in to make sure they were still in the game, still on our side. They weren't where they were supposed to be. Then we found your father's body floating in the river. Some local people found him, not us. They called the police. I assure you the police were handled. But now, we can't find your mother and there is a very good chance she is dead too."

I sat tight lipped, staring at the Director.

"I'm going to find them," I said, then looked at Grant. "Help me?"

"Of course," he agreed without hesitation.

A small smile played at my lips. I loved the way Grant trusted me. I bet he would walk on hot coals barefooted for me and not ask why he was doing it.

"Let's move then," I got up and just as I was turning the door handle the Director stopped me.

"Here," he held out a card. "It's access to every room in M13. Take a day or two to prepare for your mission, Rebecca. Please don't rush into this. You'll find your mother."

As I left, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd find her alive…or dead.

Liz POV

Jonas was outside explaining to my mom why I was peeing on a stick. Or, was peeing on a stick. I was waiting for it to tell me the results. I glanced at the five sticks again. Nothing. Another glance. Nothing. Ano-

No more. I need to stop looking. But I couldn't help it. I looked again. There was an answer.

It was positive.

Omigosh.

It was positive.

I cried out a bit and backed away from the stick. My hand flew to my belly. I was carrying a little somebody in there….wow.

Jonas had heard my cry. He might not be a field agent but he had had some training as one.

"Liz? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Jonas knocked softly on the door.

I pressed my lips together to keep from overflowing in tears of joy. I opened the bathroom door (which had been locked. Of course I knew my mom and Jonas could pick locks but they had given me my privacy) and ran smack into Jonas.

"Fine, dear," I said. Then I walked back through the kitchen, grabbed my bottled water, and walked to my room. I locked that too and curled up on my bed and let the happy tears flow.

I was going to be a mom.

**Aww…Liz. You just gotta love Liz. She's going to be a mom! How cool is that? **

**And Bex…dear Bex…She's lost her dad and might lose her mom! Oh, gosh.**

**What do you think of Liz being a mommy and Bex losing her parents?**

**Also, can you guys give me some suggestions as to when y'all wanna see Cammie's wedding play out? I'd appreciate it. Or, Macey and Cammie could have their wedding together? No?**

**Speaking of MACEY, you guys have voted on my poll and I thank you for that but guess what? There is a tie between Preston and Nick! Which leaves me at a dilemma! You guys have to vote on there. Because, until this tie breaks, there will be no more drama in the Macey department (trust me, I know how to improvise).**

**Anyway, I hope you guys decide to vote on my poll, it takes all of two minutes.**

**Peace, amigo's.**

**~SnixX321**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nick is currently winning on the poll…which is odd. I thought y'all wanted Preston. That's cool though..its okay…**

**Notice: Poll results will go up Wednesday, meaning no more voting. It been up for what, two weeks? So if you've been meaning to vote on the poll, I suggest you do it after you the chapter!**

**Okay, so, on with the story!**

Cammie POV

When me and Macey were done in Starbucks, we went back to my house. She followed me in my car. Then I Liz called me. She's done a three line, so Macey, me and her were on the same phone call.

"Cammie?" Liz asked. I guess to make sure I was there.

"Here," I sang.

"Yes," Macey said. "You are. Do you mind moving because the light is green."

"Sorry," I said and drove forward.

"Guess what?" Liz asked both of us excitedly.

"What?" Macey and me said at the same time and, Macey, being the geek she will never admit she is, says, "Jinx, you owe me a coffee."

I snort. That's happening.

"You guys!" Liz whined.

"Sorry," Macey said at the same time I did and before we could argue again, Liz said, "I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Macey and me, once again, yelled into the phone. This time we didn't argue.

"Omigosh, Liz, congrats!" I smiled, though she couldn't see.

Macey said her congratulations and Liz thanked up. We asked a bunch of silly questions and then the phone call was over.

Macey called me after the other phone call and said she was going home. She sounded upset and confused. I asked if she was okay and she said yes.

Liz POV

After I hung up with my bestfriends, I tried to call Bex again. She wasn't answering. I went downstairs.

"Jonas," I sighed. "I told Macey and Cam about me being pregnant but Bex isn't answering her phone. I'm worried."

"And you want me to see if Grant will pick up his phone?" Jonas asked. I nodded. He went to make the call.

I waited in the living room, where my mom was sitting watching television but by her distant look. I knew she wasn't really _seeing _the television. I sat next to her. She still wore her black clothing and it made me smile. Mom might not be a spy but she sure did love dressing up as one.

"Mom," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

She glanced at me. Mom hadn't noticed my entrance. "Fine, sweetie."

"Are you sure?" I laid my head on her shoulder. She instinctively wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. No matter how big I get, my mother always sees me as her little baby. After all, she didn't change all those diapers to see me grow up too quickly. "You look worried." She did. She always got that distant look when she was worried. Like it was a math problem. 2 being the problem and if you add another 2 it'll make 4, solving the problem. It wasn't always like that, though.

"Not worried," she kissed my forehead. "Happy."

"Could have fooled me," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Okay, worried, yes," she got the look again.

"Why?" I asked.

"From what Jonas tells me of the spy world," my mom was hesitant. She wasn't a spy and she didn't know a lot about the spy world so she probably thought she had the wrong information, which was maybe why she was so worried. "It's dangerous."

"Yes."

"You could get hurt."

"I'm not a field agent, mom, and neitheir is Jonas. We're the tech people."

"You could still get hurt."

Silence.

"Yes."

"That means the baby could get hurt."

I sighed. I was worried that my future son or daughter would get hurt from the spy world but that didn't mean I wanted my mother worrying too. She was my mother and she was almost in her 50's, she didn't need to be worrying like this.

"There are ways to protect the baby, mom," I told her gently.

"I know," my mom sighed herself. "I just worry. Mother instincts."

I wonder if I'll have mother instincts. If I'll ever be the same again after the baby is born.

Jonas came in then, and announced, "Bex is…um..occupied at the moment."

"Is she okay?" I got up and walked over to him.

"Fine but her parents aren't," Jonas informed us.

"What wrong with her parents?" Mom asked then gasped, "Not cancer…?"

"No, no, no," Jonas assured her then looked at me. "Her dad was found dead and her mom is MIA."

I reeled at this. Mr. Baxter…dead. That was very shocking. Somehow, in my childhood fantasys, I'd never seen Mr. Baxter dead. I'd never imagined it would happen. He was always very strong. Mrs. Baxter must be very upset, wherever she is.

"Is Bex going to be okay?" I asked. Stupid queston. Of course she wasn't. So I moved onto the next question. "What is she going to do about it?"

"Grant said she and him were going to look for her mom," Jonas told us. "Starting tomorrow afternoon."

**Short, yes but I think it's decent for a Monday update.**

**Anyways…I guess there was nothing new in this chapter. Though…I have been wondering if Bex is looking for her mom and so is Grant, will they make it in time for Zach and Cammie's wedding?**

**So, don't forget the poll results go up Wednesday! Nick is winning so far…**

**Go vote! (Please, it'd do me a HUGE favor. :D)**

**Peace.**

**~SnixX321**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I'm working on this chapter at 2am in the morning. Wanna know why? 'Cause it's Harry Potter weekend! Harry Potter comes on at 7 in the morning and I know I want to see it..problem is if I fall asleep I'll sleep through it! Not letting that happen…**

**Annyyywayy. I thought I'd write, since I got some time! **

**One with the story!**

Cammie POV

I was nervous. My wedding was a month away. Zach didn't seem too nervous. He walked around acting like everything was normal. When I see him do that, I try and act normal too. It's hard, even though I am an expert pavement artist (No gloating intended). I think Zach knows I'm nervous and the reason why but he doesn't try and comfort me. If he did, I would only refuse that I wasn't nervous. I think he knew that too.

Bex POV

One more day then I would go looking for my mom. I toss and turn in the hotel bed every night, worried sick about my mom. I didn't even leave room to mourn for my dad. I knew he was dead, I knew he wouldn't come back but I wasn't going to mourn. Not when my mom was out there, probably dead or being tortured.

No, I can't think like that. I have to find my mom. I'm not leaving her alone. I won't. I won't do that to her.

Liz POV

I lay awake in my bed. Jonas was sleeping soundly next to me. I could hear my mom's soft snores from across the hall. My hand was on my belly. I fell asleep smiling.

Macey POV

I was sitting in the living room, eating ice cream, when my cell rang. It surprised me, as I wasn't expecting any calls but I didn't flinch. I glanced at the caller ID. It was the Director.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Macey," the Director said. "We have some bad news."

"What's that?" I asked as I set my ice cream down.

"Your boy, Preston," Director hesitated then rushed on. "Well, he's been shot twice."

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

"Don't get upset!" the director said. "He's alive but in critical condition."

"Where did he get shot?"

"First bullet go his shoulder and the second went into stomach. He's in surgery now."

"What happened to him? I mean, who did this?"

"We don't know."

"I'll be at the hospital soon," I said.

I went and got dressed. Then I got in my car but I didn't head to the hospital. Not yet anyway. I went to Nick's house.

Nick POV

There was a knock at the door. It woke me up from my nap on the couch. I glanced at the time. Nine o'clock. Who was coming to my house at nine o'clock?

I got up and went to the door. A furious looking Macey stood there. She was clutching her purse like she had something in there that she would love to use on me. I smiled. She looked great.

"Hello, Macey," I said tiredly. "Was there a need to wake me up from my nap?"

She looked surprised. Like she was second guessing herself but then she returned to her furious tirade.

"Why did you do it?" she seethed. "What did he do to you?"

"What did I do? Who did what?" I frowned. What was she talking about?

"He's in the hospital because of you, Nick! I can't believe you would do something like this. I knew you were low but not this low!"

Wait..what?

"Macey, what are you talking about?"

"Preston!" She hissed. "Why would you shoot him?"

My blood ran cold. "I didn't kill him."

"He's not dead, you idiot!"

"Oh.."

"He's in the hospital with a bullet in his shoulder and stomach!" she yelled.

I looked at her, dead in the eye, and said, "Macey, I didn't shoot your boyfriend."

"He's no-" she started to yell but then stopped. She was about to say something. What was it?

"He's…?" I gestured for her to continue.

"Nothing." She waved me off. "I can't believe you would do this to Preston."

"I didn't do it."

She didn't listen.

"I don't want you talking to me-"

"I didn't do it."

"-e-mailing me-"

"I didn't do it."

"-Calling me-"

"I didn't do it."

"Just don't come near me!" and with that happy note, she walked off, back toward her car and then drove off.

It seems like I'll never have my happy ending with Macey.

Macey POV

After I had a good yelling at Nick, I went straight to the hospital. On the drive there, I thought about what I was going to say to Nick.

'He's no-'

I was about to say 'He's not my boyfriend' but Preston is my boyfriend, has been for a while. So why would I say something like that? That was uncalled for. I wonder what Preston would say if he knew.

When I got to the hospital, Preston was out of surgery and resting in a private room. They admitted me in only because of my clearance with the CIA.

I got to the room and found Preston sleeping. I made sure the sheets were covering his shoulders before I settled on the couch. My phone rang. It was Cammie.

"Hey," she said. "I just heard about Preston. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Cam," I soothed her. "You didn't shoot him."

"Do they know who did?"

"No," I said bitterly. "I think I know who did though." I told her about Nick and how I had yelled at him.

"You don't know it was Nick, Macey," I could almost hear the frown in her voice. "Maybe it was someone else."

"Who else would have a grudge against me?" I snapped.

"Preston is a political icon," Cammie pointed out. "There has to be a lot of people after him."

Oh, I hadn't thought of that…

My silence was an indicator to Cammie that she had made her point and won. She didn't gloat though. Cammie wasn't the one to gloat.

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's out of surgery but I haven't been able to see his doctor," I glanced at Preston's still sleeping form worriedly.

"Okay," Cammie said quietly. "Tell him I said I hope he gets better."

"I will when he wakes."

We hung up and I closed my eyes. I had so much on my plate. Worry about Preston, helping Cammie plan her wedding, keeping up with missions, getting rid of Nick…

_Do you really want to get rid of him? _The small, demonic voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Of course I don't," I answered aloud, not realizing that I had or that Preston had awoken.

"Don't what?" Preston asked weakly.

I jumped and saw Preston looking at me weirdly.

"Preston!" I exclaimed and walked to him. "You're awake."

"I am."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just got hit with a load of bricks," he muttered. I heard him, of course, and he hurrid to reassure me. "Otherwise I'm fine."

"I haven't talked with your doctor yet," I told him, smiling an apology.

"It's okay," Preston said, closing his eyes. "I'm just glad you're here."

"You're very welcome," I joked. It wasn't that funny.

I grabbed his hand.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"You sure."

"Mm-hm."

"How are you?"

"Tired," I admitted.

"Why's that?"

I looked at him. Searched his face for something, anything. Then I said, "Just been worried."

"About who?" he asked. It didn't occur to me later that he had said 'who' and not 'what', like someone would normally ask.

"Nick."

"What's he done now?" Preston asked, confused.

"Shoot you," I sighed.

Preston laughed. I could tell it hurt his chest. "He didn't shoot me. Probably some opposing political party shot me, might want some attention. The person who shot me will be in jail by next week."

"Oh," my face fell. Why was everyone proving me wrong all of a sudden? Did I do the right thing by yelling at Nick?

"What did you do to Nick?" Preston didn't even have to ask if _had _done anything to Nick.

"Yell at him," I looked away. "And told him to leave me alone." I explained the whole story.

"Well," Preston said. "That was a bit too much. Telling him to leave me alone when he didn't even know?"

"I didn't know," I pouted.

"Macey," Preston said after a while. He was looking at me weirdly again. "Why do you keep going back to Nick?"

"I-I don't know," I hesitated. "It feels like our old game, the one I tried to leave. I keep going back to him and I don't know why."

"You do," Preston said. "And I think I know what it is."

I had no idea what he was saying or trying to imply.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think you still love Nick."

**I'm so evil. :D Leaving you at a cliff hanger like that! Wooowww. I would be soooo mad. **

**What did you think? I'm sorry Liz's POV was so short!**

**Peace. **

**~SnixX321**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy late Thanksgiving everyone. I would have updated before Thanksgiving but I packed late and kind of forgot about it….And then my mother would not let me being my laptop with me. :P **

**Anyway, I'm glad I'm still alive to write this chapter after that cliff hanger I left y'all with. I think I'll continue on now…**

My jaw dropped and I instantly started saying, "W-what? No! No I don't! Nick—pshhh-no way!"

I sounded ridiculous even to my own ears.

"Macey," Preston tried to calm me. "Mace, it's okay, it's okay…"

I didn't realize that I there were tears streaming down my face or I was shaking. I don't know why I was so upset. I mean, Preston was letting me go. This means I don't have to choose between them anymore. So why was I so upset?

When Preston finally calmed me down enough, he held me in his arms. I saw him flinch a little but when I rested my head on his uninjured shoulder, he sighed and relaxed.

"Macey. I don't mind if you go back to Nick. You two seem to belong together…" Preston said. "I know true love when I see it and I'm not the one to mess with true love. Macey, I love you, I do, but I'm not going to take you away from Nick when he had you first, when he loved you first…when you loved him first."

This time, I didn't cry and this time, I think I knew why.

Because maybe I did love Nick. Because maybe I was just afraid to admit it. Because maybe I didn't want to take that chance of one of dieing and being heartbroken. Because maybe I did want to play our game again.

Two things happened at once. One, I respected Preston more. I should have been angry. He was giving me away! But I wasn't. I was glad that I had met a generous person such as Preston. Two, I started loving Nick. Okay, so maybe I never got over him and I was just denying that I loved him all these years and just now admitted it to myself. Eitheir way, the feeling of loving someone was…amazing.

None of this stopped my worries for Preston's health. We might have broken up (even though neitheir of us had announced it, I knew that when I left this room, that was the end of our romance) but that doesn't mean I can't be a good friend and worry about him. Help him. Care for him.

"Okay," I said. I knew I sounded a little pathetic after his heartfelt speech but I didn't know what else to say. "Do you need anything? Water? Your medicine?"

"No, thank you," Preston smiled. I felt the air between us become formal and I felt sad. I didn't want us to lose him like that. I wanted to still be able to joke with him. I didn't want to be the ex-girlfriend he dreaded seeing. Unfortunatly, there was nothing I could do.

"Well, I guess I should go home…" I got up slowly, like I was waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, though.

"Have a good night, Macey," Preston said quietly as he shifted from the sudden weight change on the bed.

"I will," I sighed.

"Oh, and Mace," he stopped me from leaving for just a second longer.

"Yes?" I turned around. I hated how my voice sounded so hopeful…

"You should apologize to Nick. He didn't do it. I was serious when I said it was probably just some political crazy person that is against my dad," Preston told me.

I smiled weakly (I was really tired. A girl could only take so much drama in one night). "I will."

So then I left Preston to rest and I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks as I drove away from the hospital.

**Ugh..it's like 9:34. I've been travelling all day annnd…I've got the writing bug for this story. I would write more but I'm soooo tired. My heart tells me to keep writing and my brain is saying "turn off the computer, I wanna sleep!" **

**Brain wins.**

**I hope this was a good chapter though. Macey was bordering on OOC but I think I got her somewhat in character with the "girl could only take so much drama" line. It was a short chapter. I promise to update before next Sunday. **

**Again, happy late thanksgiving. I hope you all stuffed yourself. **

**Until next time my faithful readers..**

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. If you are reading my story Cryptic and Chameleon (Another GG story of mine), I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've got about half a chapter done but I'm at a major writers block. Or, more like 'I've kind of lost inspiration in the story' writers block. So, any suggestions to keep the story moving would be appriaciated…**


	25. Chapter 25

**SO. Before we move on to the Macey and Nick drama…I thought we would catch up with Bex and Grant. **

Bex POV

We were ready to go, we were packed, and we were dressed. The plane was waiting and I couldn't be more impatient.

"Come one, Grant, let's go," I yelled to Grant, who was in the bathroom combing his hair.

"Coming," he called back and came in the room.

Five minutes later, we were dragging four bags of clothes, shoes, and spy equipment but was stopped by someone I don't know.

"Caleb, Mrs. Newman," he shook my hand after I set one down.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but I'm in a hurry," I said apologetically. "A mission that is very important."

"Oh, I know, but the Director says he has good news," Caleb smiled. "You might want to go see him before you leave."

As much as I wanted to go find my mother, I knew this was a direct order from the Director so I went to see him. Grant followed me to his office.

I knocked when we came to the office door.

"Come in," the Director yelled. We walked in the room to find…

"Mom," I gasped as the women in a black dress turned around and saw me.

Cammie POV

I sighed and rolled over in bed. One more week…one more week and then I would be Mrs. Cameron Ann Morgan Goode.

Macey POV

I drove like…like…well I drove really fast to Nick's house, only slowing when I come near a cop. It wasn't hard to swerve around the cars. When I finally made it to his house, I cut off the engine and ran to his front door. I knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked some more.

No answer.

"Nick! Nick, open the door! Please? I'm sorry!" I begged him. Still no answer. I took out my hair clip and picked the lock. It was dark inside.

"Nick?" I called into the dark house, my hand automatically moving to the gun that was in my back pocket. "Nick, it's me, Macey. Are you here?"

No one answer. I flipped on the hall light. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. I went to his room and turned on the light.

The was made, the floors were clean but still, something felt…empty to me. I opened the drawers. Everything was gone. I opened the closet. No clothes in there or shoes on the floor. I peeked my head in the bathroom. Everything in there was gone too. There was only one explanation.

Nick had left.

**Gah. It's short. Dang me. But anyway. Did you like you, shortness aside? Should I add Liz in the next chapter? When do you want Cammie's wedding? **

**Oh, and I was thinking about doing a Christmas One-Shot for you all. But there is one thing I ask you keep your ideas..related to. Christmas. It has to have something to do with Christmas.**

**Do tell me your ideas!**

**Spies, Gadgets, and Directors**

**~SnixX321 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Uppppdaaaattteeee, yay! I hope to update one or two more times before the 25****th**** (Hopefully, no promises). I'm going to start out with Liz. Her POV is a little bit into the future of the story but, still, it's a happy thing.**

Liz POV

It happened a few weeks after I found outI was having baby. I was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, and Jonas and my mother were in the living room discussing something on the History Channel.

I moved away from the sink, and wiped off the table. When I was done doing that, I turned off the water in the sink, started the dishwasher and made my way up to my room. I was walking up the stairs when I felt a kick.

"_Oh_!" I cried and gripped the stairs bar.

"Liz? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jonas asked from the living room. His voice was coming closer.

"Fine," I gasped because I felt another kick. Jonas entered the hallway and saw me on the stairs. He dashed up to me.

"Lizzie! What's wrong?" Jonas said while checking for any damage inflicted upon me.

"Fine, Jonas, fine," I assured him but then the baby kicked again and I gasped. Jonas glanced at my face frantically. "Just the baby…he's kicking."

As much as Jonas worried about my health, his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Liz, that's amazing!" he grinned at me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I pulled my shirt up a little and laid his hand on my stomach.

We waited.

Waited.

Waited some more. Then—

"_Oof_!" I grunted and shifted. "That was hard one."

Jonas looked like Christmas had come early. "That is just _amazing_, _wonderful_!" he exclaimed. "Kicking _already_! He's going to be such a great spy…"

Jonas continued talking but I didn't listen. Instead I was looking at my mother, who stood leaning against the hallway wall with her arms crossed. I think it was the trick of the light but I thought I saw some wetness in her eyes.

Cam POV

I was jittery. Excited. Nervous. Wonderful. Amazed. And—

"—annoying. Cam, will you sit still? I have to fix this one piece," My mom snapped at me.

It was the night before my wedding. Zach was staying with Jonas. I was doing my last fitting before the wedding. My mom had come to stay with me and she had offered to fix me up free of charge.

"Thanks, Mom," I said softly. "I really appreciate you doing this."

Mom looked up and smiled at me. "No worries, Cam. You are my daughter. I'd give the world to you."

I don't what it was with me. May be it was the pressure of the wedding or my mothers very nice words. Whatever the reason, I burst out crying and sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie, please don't cry," Mom soothed me.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I just…I don't why I've been like this…so emotional…," I cried.

"Weddings will do that to you," She told me while she stroked my hair.

Bex POV

"Mom," I gasped for the second time. This is was a shock. Wasn't she suppose to be missing?

"Rebecca!" Mom cried and hugged me. I didn't even bother to correct her. "Oh, I've missed you! How are you? Okay? How is Grant? Oh, Grant, there you are! My new son-in-law! How are you?"

My mom said this all at lightening speed before he got what she was saying.

"Fine, thank you, Mrs. Baxter," Grant said politely. "Bex has been worried for you."

Mom glanced at me (we had departed our embrace) and sighed. "I'm so sorry for all the worry. I tried to get back to you as soon as I could."

"What happened? We thought you were missing or worse…dead," I whispered. "They've found Dad's body, too! Did you know he was…that Dad was…"

"Dead?" Mom's eyes teared up a bit but they quickly dried up. "Yes, I know. I was there."

"What happened, may I ask, Mrs. Baxter?" the Director asked.

"Well," Mom smile weakly at everyone in the room. "It's a long story so please, let's all sit down and I will begin."

When we were sitting, she took a deep breath and started her story.

"It was a mission gone horribly wrong. I won't tell you the mission. I'm sorry, Rebecca, but that's classified," she said before I could argue. "We had underestimated the enemy. They ambushed us at a Warehouse. We were there strictly undercover, thinking that there was a man there that could help us kill the enemy for good but it turned out he was the enemy. He tied us up. We were there for a very long time, I remember. He fed us from time to time, not much, though, and kept us in a black room. Your Dad, Rebecca, came up with a plan of escape. Even though we were chained, we could still fight with our legs. We knocked the guard out, your dad too his keys off his waist with his feet and we unchained ourselves. We were almost out of the Warehouse, taking about five guards down every hallway we passed. We almost made it out…We were almost there but the man, the one we were there to meet, we didn't see him behind us. He shot your father from behind. I shouldn't have left him there. He might still be alive today if I hadn't left him but he told me, his dying words were '_Go! I'll catch up with you!'_" My mom looked pained.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault," I told her gently.

"Why didn't you come back to the M13 immediately?" Grant asked. I shot him a look and he shrugged.

"Because, they were looking for me. I had to get out. Had to tell someone," My mom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I had never seen her look so…vulnerable.

"It's okay, Mom, we'll handle this," I stood up.

"NO!" Mom jumped up. "They're better than you are, Rebecca. Better than _your father_. You can't go! I might never see you again."

Grant seemed to agree with my mom and the Director said, "She's right, Mrs. Newman. I'm sorry but I will not permit you to go on this mission. I will assign other agents."

I thought for a minute. "On one condition," I said.

"What's that?" the Director asked wearily.

"I need a plan ticket to Virginia," I grinned. "My best friends' wedding is tomorrow."

The Director let out his breath and nodded. My Mom laughed.

"It's so good to see you again, Rebecca," she chuckled.

"You too, Mom, you too," I smiled at her. Even though I had lost my father, it was good to see my mother.

Macey POV

I finally found his address. He had moved to Nebraska (_Nebraska! Really, Nick?_). I had just got off the plane, even though Cam's wedding was tomorrow and I would probably miss it. I got in a cab and pulled up to his house. Inside, the lights were on. That gave me some hope.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I pulled my jacket closer to me as I waited for someone to answer. It was cold outside.

The door opened and I looked up…to be met with the sight of Nick.

"Nick," I breathed. "I found you. Oh, thank g—"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, um," I blushed and looked down. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Nick narrowed his eyes.

"For what I said. Back in Virginia," I said, loud and clear.

"For what you said," Nick repeated.

"Yes," I looked up at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Nick. I shouldn't have said those things to someone I love. Preston was right, I really shouldn't have said those things to you. I understand if you don't want me anymore but I just—"

"What makes you think I don't want you anymore? And did you just say you love me?" Nick asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," I blushed and looked down again.

Silence.

More silence.

I looked up. Nick was grinning.

"Macey McHenry? Blushing? Unheard of!" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" I said but giggled anyway. Nick pulled me in.

"I think we can work things out," he breathed in my ear. I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed me back.

_Finally_, I thought, _my happy ending._

**Gah! Lovethischaptersomuch! One more chapter and then this story will be done BUT there will be an epilogue. Not a sequel. Epilogue. There's a difference, people. **

**So, before I leave you with thoughts of our Gallagher Girls, I have an announcement. Or advertisement, more like. Me and my best friend have started this email for people who want advice on anything. Anything. We won't ask questions. We won't ask your name. We won't ask you anything that isn't necessary. You can use a code name if you like. Anyway, the email is: Helpisfree (gmail). So, if you want advice and there is no one to ask, well, we're free of charge and we'll give you advice. Hope to hear from you.**

**Love from, **

**Your fellow spy-in-training**

**~SnixX321**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last Chapter… **

Cam POV

My dress was a honey gold, with a split of the left side just below my thigh. It wasn't extremely long but it was long enough to make me cautious of tripping. But, being a spy, I know I didn't have to be nervous about tripping. I was just nervous. Anyway, my hair was up in a bun with a lacey veil that barely covered my face. My mom had put on white eye shadow and no lip stick (lip gloss, though). Finally, I was ready.

Spy or not, I was still a girl and I was really nervous about walking down that aisle to the man I love. I kept walking around the room, waiting to get outside, where the wedding was. I kept thinking _I'm ready! Are they? Is everything perfect? Everything HAS to be perfect? _Crazy, I know but I tend to over-think things under stress.

Right this minute, I was in a shed. No, it's not your ordinary, dirty, tool filled shed. It was clean, with nice floors, a window (that was locked and covered). Odd that this shed was so…neat, but I didn't care about that now. I cared about what waited _outside _the shed.

My mother walked in wearing her dress. It was a darkish green dress that matched the bride maids dresses.

"Cam, honey, we're all ready to go. Are you ready?" Mom smiled at me as I continued pacing.

"All ready," I took a deep breath and told her.

Mom kissed my head.

"Mom," I asked. "Will you walk me down the aisle? I don't want to have to do this alone."

"Of course," Mom smiled me. She took my arm in hers and we walked out the shed.

Outside was like a winter wonderland. There was white _everywhere. _A white aisle, white chairs, white arch, white flowers, white dresses, and white…everything! Only some splotches of color here and there. Like the brides maids dresses or the grass or some of the men had roses in their front suit pockets.

I loved it all.

The sun shined on the ceremony as me and my mom walked down to where Zach was. Zach was wearing a (of course) white suit but it had a red rose in the pocket. His hands were folded in front of him and when he saw me, he got the widest smirk on his face. I should have been mad. I mean, its our wedding, I'm coming down the aisle, and what does he do? _Smirk_. But no. The familiar Zach Smirk relieves me of my nerves and I have the courage to go on.

When we get to the end of the aisle, everything is silent. If it was night, you would be hearing the owls and the crickets. My mom kissed my head and set my hand in Zach's outstretched hand. She glared at Zach for a second before giving him a small smile and taking her seat.

I stepped up so I was equal with Zach. He smirked at me, as usual. I smiled at him, my eyes twinkling with excitement and delight. We looked at the Pastor and he began.

**(A/N: I've only been to one wedding and that was in 2009 so I don't know how weddings work. So. Bear with me here.)**

"We are here today to join these two souls together. Before we began, does anyone object?" The Pastor said, looking around for hands.

No hands.

"Alright then. Do you, Zachary Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Zach.

Zach, without hesitation, smirked and said, "I do."

"And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take Zachary Goode to your lawfully wedded husband?" The Pastor asked me.

"I do," I smiled.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife," He said cheerfully.

Zach pulled me in for a kiss and in that moment, nothing mattered. Not one thing. Except that I was standing here, kissing the man of my dreams.

In the crowd, Bex sighed dreamily while Grant gazed at her lovingly. Liz had her hand on her belly, smiling at me and Zach, while Jonas cheered us on. Macey was smiling, her hand in Nicks and her head on Nicks shoulder. Preston was in the back, talking to a brunette with big green eyes.

May be not everyone got what they wanted but one thing is for sure.

They all got there Happily Ever After.

**THE END!**

**Omigosh. I'm so sad now….this was one of my fave stories (that I write, at least)! I can't believe its over!**

**Oh, wait, did I mention your Christmas Present was an epilogue? XD**

**Yup. I'm going to write an epilogue that takes place five years after this story ends. :)))) Yay!**

**So. I want to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE person who reviewed this story and stuck with it till the end. You are my motivators. My supporters. Is it wrong of me that I feel like I know all of you, even though I hardly know anything about any of you? **

**Anyway, THANK YOU, Thank you, thx u, thxs, thanks in every language in the world! I love you all!**

**Remember, stay tuned for the epilogue that will be posted the afternoon of December 25****th**** 2011!**

**Love you all, 3**

**~SnixX321**


	28. Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_

_**5 Years Later….**_

"Absolutely not," I shook her head at my husband my daughter, who was suppose to look like an elf but looked more like Peter Pan.

"Oh, come on, Gallagher Girl, it looks adorable!" Zach smirked at his daughter.

It did look adorable. Cute even. I smiled at my daughter. Her name? Kali Rachael Morgan Goode. We were expecting a son too. I was five months and counting. Kali was 3 years old, birthed two years after my wedding. She had natural blonde hair, green eyes and took all her arrogance and ego from her father but I loved her more than anything. She meant a lot to me as my first child.

"Fine," I said and moved to take Kali from him. "Now, go get on your Santa outfit."

We were going to Liz's Christmas party. She told us to all get dressed up in Christmas outfits. I was Mrs. Claus. I had on a red dress with white fluff on the edges and brown shoes on. My hair was draped over my shoulders and my face was clean of makeup (you can't put make up on with you have an ecstatic little girl running around).

Kali had an else hat on, with little pointed ears on it. She had on a green outfit and some brown shoes. Her hair was useless in a ponytail because she always took that out. Kali liked her hair down, so, down it was.

Zach came out wearing the Santa red suit with the brown belt and red shoes. I had to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter because, even though he looked quite nice in it, it was still funny to see Zachary Goode in a Santa outfit.

"What?" Zach smirked at me. "I think I look good."

I smiled. "Of course you do."

He leaned in to kiss me but I smacked his head. "Not in front of Kali," I hissed at him.

Okay, so I could be a little over protective but that was just in the spy genes.

We left the house and I strapped Kali in the seat. I handed her bottle to her and hoped she didn't spill any of the milk on her. I got in the passenger side of the car and Zach drove to Jonas and Liz's house.

Bex, Grant and their four year old child, Victoria, were there. Jonas was out back cooking with Grant. Victoria and Liz's son, Peter, were outside playing. Peter was five and looked just like his Mom. Victoria took after Grant. Liz had another baby who was only weeks old. It was a girl. Lora was her name. I like that name. Surprised I didn't think of such a good name...

Nick and Macey weren't there. Nick and Macey still had a complex relationship but they had managed to stay together for five years. I think Nick wasn't to propose.

Anyway, we pulled up and were greeted instantly by Victoria, who loved to chat up anyone who would listen to her. Unfortunately for Peter, he had been her audience for the last hour.

"Aunt Cammie! Uncle Zach!" Victoria screamed when she saw me and Zach. She ran over to where we had just pulled up. Peter, I noticed, looked really relieved. "Nice to see you! How's Kali? I like your outfits! Mum got me a new one! Like it? I LOVE it! It's so pretty! I dressed my doll up like me but Mum said I couldn't bring her…oh, well. I still have Peter! I'm trying to convince him to let me give him a make-over—" Peter ran away at that. "—but he won't let me! Says it's too girly! It is NOT! Is it, Uncle Zach?"

Victoria talked so fast we hardly heard her but we were still spies so I heard her.

"I'm fine, Kali's fine, Uncle Zach is fine. I love your dress, Vic. It's gorgeous. And Peter might not be the right model. May be you should try it on me," I smiled.

She beamed at me. "Thanks, Aunt Cammie!" she said and ran off to find Peter, who was, no doubt, hiding from her.

Jonas and Grant saw me, Zach and Kali as we were walking in the house. Zach kissed my head and went to join them. I smiled at him as he left and went to the kitchen where I found Liz rushing about like a mad women and Bex watching in amusement.

"Hey!"I smiled and bounced into the room.

"Hey, Cam," Liz grinned at me and continued cooking the Christmas dinner.

"Hi, Cam," Bex nodded at me. I smiled at her and let Kali down. She wobbled, a little unsteady, around the dining room, where I could still see her.

A moment later, Macey ran into the room and screamed something at us.

"Macey! Macey! Mace, what's wrong? MACEY!" Bex yelled. "Calm down and tell us!"

"NICK PROPOSED!" Macey screamed that you could hear that scream from miles around. We heard the men laughing outside. Kali looked at little upset. I kissed Macey cheek, congratulated her and calmed Kali down all in under a minute.

"Congrats, Mace!" Bex cheered for her. There was a cry from somewhere.

"Oh, that'll be Lora," Liz sighed. "Congratulations, Macey, you woke the baby." Liz ran out the room.

Macey frowned. "What's her problem?" she asked me and Bex.

Bex shrugged but I said, "She just had a newborn, give her some time to get used to Lora and she'll be fine."

Macey cheered up at that. "Oh, okay. Well, how are you both?"

"Good. Victoria is a real handful," Bex sighed. "Talker, that one is. She got that from Grant."

We giggled. "Kali loves dressing up. I think Zach buys her an outfit every week!" More giggling.

"I hear giggling!" Grant bounded into the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Bex waved it away. Grant grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"What did you need, Grant?" Macey asked as Liz came back in the kitchen with a screaming Lora.

"Just another plate," Grant said over the noise that was Lora. Liz got the plate for him and he left.

"Lizzie," I said. "Let me hold Lora, you take a break."

"Yeah, Liz, you look tense," Macey smiled at Liz. Liz kept her worried stare on Lora as she handed her baby over to me.

"It just been hard, handling Lora," Liz chewed her lip. "Jonas, he helps as much as he can but Peter has a lot of nightmares these days."

"It's probably just a phase," Bex assured her best friend.

"Right," Liz sighed.

_**An hour later…**_

The food was set at the brown, wooden table. There was pasta, macaroni, chicken, cheeseburgers hamburgers, fries, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Wow, Lizzie, this food is great!" Bex was chewing on food while praising Liz.

Liz, who was rocking a silent Lora, smiled her appreciation at Bex. Zach was helping me feed Kali, Macey and Nick were arguing over how much food Nick had on his plate, Jonas was doing the spoon airplane with Peter, Victoria was like her mom and dad stuffing herself.

Grant got up and turned on the radio. '_Moves Like Jagger_' started playing. Grant smiled and pulled Bex away from the food and started dancing. Victoria got up and joined her parents as Peter wiggled from her father to dance. Kali whined until Zach set her down but she was still a little wobbly so I got up and helped her dance. Zach join us. Jonas held his hand out to Liz and she joined him (with Lora of course, but the little baby quieted down as her mother started dancing with her). Nick and Macey stopped arguing and they got up and danced. Soon, all of us were dancing to the beat.

We kept dancing and dancing and didn't stop when the next song ('_Good Life_') came on. Peter and Victoria were dancing with each other, Kali and me were dancing while Zach danced around us, Grant and Bex were shaking there hips totally engrossed in the song. Suddely, Victoria started singing the song and then Peter joined in, then Bex and Grant, me and Kali, Zach, Macey and Nick, and Jonas and Liz.

We were sweated by the time we sat down to eat again. I wiped Kalis' face, and Zachs'. We were all giggling, and laughing, and talking.

That was the best family dinner ever.

**There we go! The epilogue! What do you think?**

**So, before I'm done with this story forever, I wanted to ask a question. Do you want me to make a sequel? Like, of the kids going to Gallagher and Blackthorne?**

**Tell me what you think? Poll is on my page! **

**Merry Christmas to you all! :)**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
